


Renegades and Lost Souls, Mutineers and Rebels

by Agent17



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Espionage, F/M, Heavy Angst, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent17/pseuds/Agent17
Summary: "We are the last hope, the last to stand before the dark tide that threatens our very existence. I call for those that oppose the Empire, those who seek freedom, that are willing to stand before death to join me and fight."As the Empire spreads is influence across the seas, it is up to a small band of rebels and spies, considered by most to be little more than pirates, to keep dreams alive and to save the world. But when loyalties waver, what will be the cost?





	1. Jyn, chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this story will turn dark. In coming chapters, there will be violence and torture as well as the mental anguish that comes after. Tags will probably change as it goes on. If any tags were missed, or if you feel that something needs to be mentioned or warned, please let me know and I'll update as quickly as possible.

One of Jyn Erso's earliest memories, that she cared to remember at least, was of sneaking down the stairs in her parent's manor home to spy on a dinner party her father was holding. She remembered the over the top fashions of the high ladies of the Imperial court, fashions that she would learn did not exist outside of Coruscant. “Those poor individuals in the colonies,” one lady said, shaking her head to her companion. “They are so far behind, they are positively horrible to look at.” The men were just as bad, in their overly designed jackets and wigs, medals pinned to clothing making them shine like beacons.

Jyn crouched behind a pedestal complete with statue, watching them swirl around. Her nanny thought her carefully tucked into bed, but at four years old, Jyn had learned that if she stayed quiet long enough, the woman would bring out her hidden bottle of liquor and drink herself into oblivion. As long as she was careful, she could usually avoid detection from her father. It was her mother that she had to watch out for.

She watched as the party-goers moved between the entry hall and the dining room; they were some of the brightest minds in the Empire, tasked with planning the conquest of the world. To Jyn, they were boring and stupid. She had already managed to sneak downstairs and steal two pocket watches, a hairpin, an embroidered handkerchief, a silver coin, and a crystal. The last item had come from the pocket of a man, dressed in expensive white clothing, that had been talking with her father in a corner of the room. Jyn had had to crawl under the table and slip behind a potted plant in order to reach her goal. She was proud of herself for that feat. She was plotting out her next attack when a shadow fell over her. She flinched when she heard a throat being cleared.

“You, young lady, are supposed to be in bed. Care to explain what you were doing?”

Jyn jumped up and spun around to face her mother, standing on the landing with her arms crossed over her chest. Unlike the ladies below, she had chosen a simple dress in gray, a conservative cut that highlighted her no nonsense attitude. Jyn thought she was beautiful.

“I'm waiting.”

“I, I was looking for papa. He said he'd read me a bedtime story.” Jyn was proud of herself for thinking up that lie.

“He read you one after your bath. When he put you to bed. Where you are supposed to be, with Maggie watching over you.”

Jyn sighed, turning to trudge up the stairs. There was no arguing with Lyra when she got her hackles up. Jyn made sure her prizes were hidden away in her dressing gowns pocket as she slipped back into her room, Lyra close behind. Her mother looked over in disgust at the nanny passed out in a chair in the corner. “Is that normal?” Jyn nodded as she climbed back into bed. Sighing, Lyra came over to pull off the robe. “I'm firing her tomorrow. I don't care what propriety calls for, I'm not leaving you in the care of a drunk that lets you wander around at all hours. And apparently steal things,” Lyra said, feeling the weight in the pockets. Jyn scowled as she pulled out her bounty.

“Jyn! You're not a pirate. Why are you stealing things? These people are important.”

“They're stupid and boring and I hate them,” she pouted, arms crossed in a huff.

“Well I think so too, but that doesn't make this right. Your father works with these people. It's important that we don't interfere.” Lyra paused when she found the crystal, turning it carefully in her hand. “Who had this?”

“That man that papa was talking to. The mean one. I hate him.”

Lyra held it up to the light before tucking it carefully into the drawer by Jyn's bed. “Well, I'm returning everything else. Go to sleep, alright Jyn? Papa and I will come back to check on you after everyone leaves, so try and sleep.”

“Okay mama. I love you.”

“Love you too. Good night.” At that, Lyra blew out the candles and closed the door tight. Jyn sighed at the loss of her late night raids, but was happy that at least Lyra wasn't too upset. Jyn smiled at the thought of the crystal now hidden in her drawer. She'd beg Lyra to let her see it again once the sun came up.

She had fallen asleep when she was suddenly woken up by arguing from the hall beyond. Maggie continued to snore in her corner, making it easy for Jyn to creep across the floor and slip out the door. At the end of the hall, near the stairs, Galen and Lyra stood in a heated argument, voices low but insistent.

“I'm telling you, I don't like him and I don't want him staying here any longer than he has to.”

“Lyra, he's my friend and the reason we even have this house. I can't turn him down, not with the opportunities he's given me.”

“And what was wrong with what we had? We were happy, Galen. Or was all that a lie?”

“Lyra,” Galen said, sounding exasperated, “I loved our life, but this is better for Jyn. Here, she'll make friends with other children her age, she'll have the best tutors the empire can offer, she has people to care for her around the clock—”

“You mean people who get drunk and leave her to fend for herself?”

Galen paused, frowning as Lyra's words registered.

“I saw her, Galen. She was passed out drunk and Jyn was downstairs stealing things from those colleagues of yours. I managed to return most everything before it was found to be missing, except for the coin and the crystal—”

“So that's where that went. Orson brought that for me to study.”

“And what is he doing with kyber?” Lyra asked, a hound moving in for the kill.

“He's found some interesting properties with it and wanted to see what I can learn from it. Where did you put it?”

“I have it, papa,” Jyn said, small voice ringing loud in the quiet hall. Both Galen and Lyra froze, glancing back at where Jyn stood, twisting her hands in her nightgown.

“Stardust,” Galen said, hesitating. He sighed before kneeling down. “Come here, Stardust.” Jyn ran to his arms, letting him bundle her up into a hug. “Jyn, why did you think it was okay to steal from these people? They were guests in our home. It wasn't polite.”

“They weren't very nice to you or mama. They make mean comments and dress weird. I miss Vault. The people there were nice.”

“Jyn,” he started to scold, pausing when he saw her lip tremble. Beside him, Lyra shook her head slightly. Galen sighed and hugged her tighter. “Stardust. It wasn't right. Stealing is not right. I'm not mad, but I am disappointed. Promise me you won't ever do that again, alright?”

“Yes, papa. And I'll return the crystal even though I love it.”

“No, it's fine. It was going to be mine anyway.”

“Is it true that the mean man is staying here?”

“Only for a bit. And his name is Master Krennic, Jyn. Remember your manners.”

“Yes papa.”

“Good girl. Now go to bed. We'll deal with Maggie sometime in the morning.”

“She says funny things in her sleep sometimes,” Jyn said as Galen lowered her to the ground.

He met Lyra's pointed stare. “First thing then.”

Jyn did her best from that point out to be polite to Orson Krennic whenever he came by, which was quite often, much to her and Lyra's dismay. She found him odd. He would one moment be fawning over her father, telling him how intelligent he was and that the Empire was grateful for what he had taught them, for what he had created, and in the next manipulate him into doing something that went against Galen's moral code. Lyra grew more distant as their time in the capital went on, forcing fake smiles and doing her best to shield Jyn from the people constantly around them. She ignored the pointed barbs directed her way and took over the care and education of her daughter herself. Jyn often found herself being dragged along to meet her mama's new friends. They were a 'colorful lot', as Krennic had put it one time to Galen.

Jyn both liked and despised them. They talked about wars, which Jyn, at seven, found boring, and trade agreements no longer being honored; about royalty being usurped, about weapons, about rebellions. Jyn was sworn to secrecy after these talks, but by this point, Jyn was quite good at hiding what she knew. Saw Gerrera, her mother's friend and the leader of their little group, commented on it one time.

“Looks like we have the makings of a good soldier in this one. Be proud of her, Lyra. She'll achieve great things.”

Jyn carried that comment around with pride, until the day everything changed.

She was almost nine and had managed to store away enough knowledge of what her parents were doing, both separately and together, to know that something big was coming. Krennic and her father spent more time locked away in his study while Lyra was away with her friends. Jyn often sat forgotten in her room, listening to the servants gossip as she hid in shadows and waited.

There were reports of explosions around the city targeting Imperial buildings and ships. Rumors of rebels running wild and calling for a revolt filtered into their home. Galen would pale every time a new story reached him and would retreat back into his study. Krennic disappeared, much to Jyn's happiness; she hoped it would be permanent, but she knew her luck wouldn't hold.

It was well after the midnight hour when she was woke by rough hands shaking her. A hand was clasped around her mouth to keep her from crying out as she was hauled upright. Instinct took over and she bit down hard as she kicked back, pleased to hear the grunt of pain from whoever had her. Saw had taught her that little maneuver years before and she had always wanted to test it out. She pulled free, ready to scream, when she saw Lyra and Saw standing near her door. Saw put his finger to his lips and pointed at the door. Frowning, Jyn looked to Lyra, who rushed over with a pack in hand.

“Jyn, stay calm, that's a good girl. We need to leave, now, before your father returns. Our friends will help us, but we need to be quick.”

“And quiet,” Saw added, hand tight on the hilt of the sword he carried. Jyn recognized the hilt as a cutlass, one favored by the rebels and pirates that had been infiltrating the city lately. Her eyes widened as Lyra handed her a set of clothes and pushed her toward the screen in the corner of the room. “Hurry child,” Saw rasped. “We're losing time quickly.”

“How long will it take to reach the waterfront?” Jyn heard Lyra ask as she changed into a set of clothes similar to her mother’s, trousers and boots, a long tunic with a belt, vest and coat.

“Not long if we aren't confronted. Moroff will see to that.”

Jyn stumbled out, unused to the cloths and the urgency in the room. Lyra grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the stairs, keeping close to the wall like Jyn had learned to do years before to avoid the loose floorboard. They were almost to the bottom when the study door opened and Krennic and her father appeared. Galen looked scared and appalled while Krennic was triumphant.

“You see, Galen? I told you our lovely Lyra was a part of all this. And you wanted to confide in her.”

“Lyra...” Galen said, shaking his head. “Why?”

“The Empire needs to be stopped, Galen. Each day there are more and more atrocities being committed and few will speak out or try to end it. No more. You used to believe in equality and fairness, but now you are no better than them.” Behind her, Saw and his man had drawn their swords, ready to fight. Jyn stood behind her mother, eyes wide. “Either you are with us or against us. What will it be?”

“Lyra, please don't make me choose.”

Lyra's face grew cold. “You already have. I hope you are very happy with what happens next.” Almost without seeing, a gun appear in her hand, aimed down the stairs. Galen shouted something as the shot went off and hit Krennic in the shoulder. Saw pushed past her and charged for the door, pushing through the two Imperials running inside, sword flashing.

“Lyra, we have to go! That shot will have signaled Weeteef. We need to run, now!”

Lyra picked up Jyn and rushed past Galen where he crouched next to Krennic. “Lyra!” he cried out as she ran past. “Stop this!”

But Lyra didn't look back. Not when Jyn called for her papa, not when the sounds of shots rang out down the street, not even the the explosion happened. Jyn howled in fear as she saw the flames leap into the air, knowing that what had been her home was now gone.

They had reached the waterfront and were rushing up the gangway onto a ship, Jyn no longer trying to get away. Saw was already calling for his crew to cast off and sail. Lyra shoved Jyn into the captain's cabin, shoving a crate in front of the door to barricade it. Jyn beat against the wood, screaming again as she felt the ship start to pull away from the shore. She finally collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually the door was opened and Lyra appeared with Saw. Jyn was numb by this point, her tears dry as she sat on the floor. Saw sighed and moved to sit in a chair nearby. Jyn noticed for the first time that he had acquired a limp since she had last seen him. Lyra stood over her for a moment, face solemn, before she knelt down.

“Jyn,” she started, pausing as she tried to gather her thoughts. “Stardust.”

“You killed papa! You have no right to call me that!” Jyn yelled, anger overcoming her grief.

“He made his choice,” Lyra said, voice going cold.

“I doubt he's dead,” Saw said, rolling a golden coin between his fingers. “There were other troops stationed nearby. Krennic knew we'd be there, they must have escaped.”

“But you wanted to kill him! You tried! Why would you do that?”

“Because your father was working with the enemy. We had little choice. The Empire is pure evil, Jyn. We cannot let them take over. I'm sorry that it came to that, but in the end, your father cared little for any of us, if he would choose that man over his own wife and child. This will be better for us.”

“How? I know what this ship is. I recognized the crew as we came on. They're pirates. Pirates get hung.”

“Only if they are caught. And we won't be,” Saw said, smiling. “Our mistake was targeting the capital when we need to stop their expansion.”

“You want to target the colonies?”

“Their trade lines. If we can stop the money and supplies for their experiments and weapons from reaching them, we win. Our only concern,” he said, turning to face Jyn, “is if she's with us or against us. It'd be a waste of her talents to keep her locked up.”

“She'll come around. Give her time.”

At first, Jyn refused to speak unless it was necessary. She and Lyra had been given Saw's cabin, though Jyn was quick to realize that it was not for comfort—indeed, it was merely for the ability to lock her in if she decided to become unruly. She gradually grew restless and wandered out onto the deck. The sight of endless water overwhelmed her at first before she realized that it offered something the confines of the city never had. It offered her freedom.

With that thought, she was off. The only limitations before her were the boundaries of the ship. The crew would give her looks but otherwise ignored her. She had little fear, exploring the holds and the galley and climbed the rigging. Her favorite place was the crows nest, where she quickly became friends with Magva Yarro. She seemed bemused by her presence and willing to answer the million questions that she had. She taught her the lore of the sea, how to spot a storm in the distance, how to navigate by the stars. She learned how to tie off the rigging, how to set the sails; about wind directions and currents. Gradually, the rest of the crew came around to her presence. Some, like Euwood Gor, thought her and Lyra bad luck. Jyn found this amusing seeing as there were other women on the crew, something that at first had surprised her. She quickly learned that the crew was actually made up of two separate groups, half being Saw's people while the others were part of the rebellion that had formed in the meeting halls and back alleys of the conquered countries.

Their first time on land since leaving Coruscant settled Jyn's mind. This was her life. She was happy. There was no looking back.

* * *

The weather in Alderaan was peaceful. Jyn found it boring, even as she grew to love the country. She was eighteen and nearly full grown, already a formidable member of the rebellion that had made the kingdom it's base of operation. How Alderaan had remained free thus far had been a question many asked. Queen Breha was determined to keep her people independent; her soldiers were some of the finest in the world and held their royalty in high esteem. Her daughter, Leia, was just as well liked.

Leia was bright and quick in her studies. She could anticipate where the best placement of troops and ships in a battle with ease. She was ruthless and fair in measure and was willing to stand up for her people. And for some reason, she saw Jyn as a friend.

Jyn was perched on the castle wall, waiting for Leia to finish her meeting with her mother and generals. She leaned out over the steep drop, watching as the sea birds wheeled by. Her hat was resting on the stone beside her, boots swing back and forth as she hummed an off-key sea shanty she had learned on her return from her last mission.

“Your singing is atrocious. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“That's why I'm not sing, your highness.”

“Charming,” Leia said, rolling her eyes as she walked up. “If you'd be so kind as to come down here, I'd like to introduce you to someone.”

Sighing, Jyn stood up and pirouetted on the wall to face Leia. And nearly fell back into the void. Standing by Leia's side was a young man, face scruffy with stubble, eyes bright and amused. He held a dark hat with a curling white feather before him. Jyn caught her balance and dropped onto the walkway, glaring at Leia silently laughing behind her hand.

“Jyn, I'd like you to meet Cassian. Cassian Andor.”

“That's not the name I've seen for you in the wanted posters Saw's been passing around.”

“Yes, well, Saw has never met me in my capacity with the rebellion. He only is aware of my status within the Empire.” Cassian grinned then and offered his hand. “I believe you are Jyn Erso, the missing daughter of Galen?”

Jyn scowled at the mention of her father. Where once she had been thrilled to learn that he had survived the blast that had set fire to a quarter of a district in the Empire's capital, she now held as little love for him as she did Lyra. “And why should you care?”

“Jyn, please,” Leia warned. “No fights. I do have something to discuss with you. The both of you, actually. Though I'd prefer to do it someplace more private, if there is going to be bloodshed on your part, Erso, we can stay out here.”

“I make no promises.”

“Excellent. Let's retire to my quarters, shall we.”

They settled into the comfortable chairs with a pot of tea. Leia dismissed her servants, thanking them as they left, before turning back to the two figures, one scowling as the other tried not to laugh. She sighed as she shuffled few a stack of parchment before her. “There will be no fights for dominance here, as I shall always be your alpha. Settle down, both of you.” She handed a sheet to Jyn, eyebrow raised.

Jyn took it and skimmed, frowning as she realized what she was reading. “This...”

“Is a missive asking if you have been spotted. It was sent out by your father, as it has been every year since you were 'taken'. He does it without the Empire's permission or approval. I think it's time you were 'found', as it were.”

“No.” Jyn scowled, reading the words yet again. It was her father's writing, begging for any word on her and for a reward to be given if she was returned safe. Her stomach flipped unpleasantly as she studied the carefully reproduced drawing of her as a child. While she might be taller and thinner, the resemblance was uncanny.

“Oh, it's not a suggestion, Erso. It's an order.” Leia held up her hand to forestall Jyn's rant. “I know your thoughts regarding your family, but I have a good reason for sending you back. I need someone close to those in charge to spy for me.”

“Then send him,” Jyn said, scowling. “Since he's so well regarded in the Empire.”

“Cassian might hold a title few his age have ever achieved but he is not in with the circle with which your father runs. The Empire is plotting something and I need to know what. Believe me, if there was any other way I would never send you. But you'll blend in. You'll be overlooked as Galen's daughter and I know you can pull off this kind of work. You've always been able to hide in plain sight. Please Jyn. You're my only hope.”

“May you choke on your tea.” Jyn crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. “Fine, since I'm not going to be given a choice, why is he here?”

“Cassian, as Captain Willix, will be escorting you back. He found you being held prisoner by a separatist cell, who had just realized who you were. They were planning to ransom you when he intervened and rescued you.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Cassian nodded and sipped his tea.

“You were held prisoner by Saw Gerrera for years, managing to escape and lay low on Malastare where you were trying to figure out how to contact your father. Your message was intercepted and you were caught.”

“Do I really have to play the pathetic damsel?”

“I'm afraid so.” Leia handed her another paper. “Here is a copy of the letter you wrote as well as the letter Cassian sent on. You've been through so much, kept locked away from people for so long that it'll explain any eccentricities you might have.”

“This looks exactly like my handwriting,” Jyn accused.

“You're welcome.” Leia sighed and leaned back looking wary. “You are one of the few friends that I have, Jyn. I hate to send you away, especially into the enemy like this, but I need to know that the people passing on information are one's I can trust.”

“When do I leave?” Jyn asked, resigned.

“Three days. We can't linger on this, lest they send troops to look for you. Cassian will have an Imperial ship and crew ready. Winter will help you with a dress.” Leia studied her with a raw expression. “I'll miss you Jyn. I truly will.”

Jyn nodded and stood up. “Fine, I'll go start packing.”

She was half way down the hall when Cassian caught up to her. “What do you want?” she asked.

“To make sure you're okay. You seemed pretty upset.”

“I'm not fragile,” Jyn huffed. “Just because I'm being ordered back to a place I hate doesn't mean I won't survive.”

“You are very strong. I've seen you work before and I must say, I was very impressed. And you won't be alone in this. I'll be beside you as much as I can.”

“And why should I trust you?”

Cassian tilted his head in thought. “If you'd like, we can always spar. Maybe beating the shit out of me will make you feel better.”

Jyn stared at him as if he had grown a new head. She suddenly grinned. “Let's go.”

* * * 

That night, Leia asked to be served a private dinner in her rooms. She invited Jyn to join her.

“What did you think of Andor?” she asked, daintily cutting into her meat.

“Wha' about him?” Jyn asked around a mouthful of food.

“He's pretty cute, isn't he?”

“In the name of the Force, Leia, are you trying to set me up?”

“I'm doing no such thing. I'm merely trying to give you someone you can trust on this mission. If you like him enough to sleep with him, that's an added bonus.” Leia ducked as Jyn threw a piece of bread at her. “Come on, Jyn. I'm trying to help.”

“You'd be helping me more if you weren't sending me away.”

“You need to confront your past at some point.”

Jyn scowled and pushed her plate away.

“I know this isn't what you want,” Leia said, reaching for her hand. “Believe me, I never wanted to have to send you back to those bastards. But we have little choice. The Empire is plotting something, and while I have the best of my spies in place, I need more.”

“And the queen approves?”

Leia tightened her grip, eyes dropping. “The queen is no longer in charge. She's been sick as of late. The doctors don't know how much longer she can go on. That's why I've been leading this fight.”

“Leia, I'm sorry. I didn't know.”

“No one does, unless they are immediate family. But it's why I need everyone in place. Alderaan cannot take a direct hit right now.”

“And you trust Cassian?” Jyn asked, trying to catch Leia's eye.

Leia looked up and held her gaze. “With my life.”

Jyn's shoulders slumped. “Fine, then I will to. Maybe. But if he does anything to betray you I'm stabbing him.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Leia grinned and resumed eating. “So how'd the fitting go?”

“I hate fucking corsets and I hate fucking lace.”

“Try fucking the Captain then.”

“Leia!” Jyn rolled her eyes as Leia started laughing. “You know what I mean.”

“You won't have to wear them until you get closer to Coruscant. You can continue to dress like a pig farmer until then.”

“You wish you could dress like me.”

“Sometimes I do. But we all have our sacrifices to make.”

Jyn stood up and paced toward the window. “I noticed Winter packed a pair of pistols and a knife in my gear.”

“I'm sending you into enemy territory, Jyn. I'm not letting you go in unarmed.”

“Maybe I should just stab Krennic. The world would be better off without him.”

“Tarkin is worse. No stabbing unless I order it or you have no other choice, okay?”

Groaning, Jyn leaned against the window. “You never let me have any fun,” she whined, words muffled by the glass.

“Quit being a baby and get over here. We have more things to discuss. You remember that code we developed? I've improved on it. Come here so I can update you.”

Jyn returned to her seat. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Jyn, chapter 2

The first day at sea, Jyn refused to speak to Cassian. She staked out a spot on deck and settled in, ignoring his attempts at conversation. It was petty, she knew, but she took as much pleasure as she could from his frustrated sighs.

Gradually, the forced silence began to weigh on her and she found herself seeking out the Captain.

“Decided I was worth talking to?” he quipped, voice betraying a hint of cold bitterness.

“I can keep ignoring you if you wish,” she said, just as cold.

Cassian sighed and shook his head. “You don't even know me. Why do you hate me?”

“That's exactly why. I don't know you. Leia may trust you, but I'm not so sure yet.”

Cassian smiled. “That shows that you are a very smart woman, Jyn Erso. It's probably not wise to trust me.”

Jyn gazed around at the crew working around them. “Who are all these people?”

“My crew. We will not being staying with them. Only a handful will continue on with us once we reach our first stop and join my Imperial crew.” Cassian gestured around him. “The story is that while visiting family, I heard a rumor you had been found. I ordered this crew to bypass their normal delivery route in order to rescue you. The Empire will compensate them nicely for it.”

“As well as you.”

“Well, they are my crew, and the rebellion knows better to turn down funds.”

“Underhanded. I like it.” Jyn started laughing at the giant grin that spread across Cassian's face.

“I've meet your father before. He'll be quite pleased to see you again.” When Jyn grimaced, Cassian nodded his head. “I know. But I will stay close, both so that you can get messages to the princess better, but also to help you escape if necessary. I won't leave you there, believe me.”

Jyn almost did.

* * *

The change of ship had little impact on them, other than Jyn now was forced to wear the dreaded dress and corset, and Cassian, now as Willix, grew colder and more distant. Jyn refused to speak to the Imperial's onboard, though she was impressed with how quickly they deferred to Cassian's orders.

True to his word, only a few men came with them. Jyn silently approved of his choices; they were men that she had seen around Leia before and had been open to talking with her on the voyage. As they got closer to Coruscant, she withdrew more and more, settling herself into the roll of a helpless prisoner, not too far from the mark as she saw it.

They docked late in the afternoon. Cassian came to her cabin and offered her his arm. “My lady, I am to escort you to your father,” he said, keeping up appearances. She scowled at him before taking his arm, settling a bland but distasteful look onto her face. She could feel him fighting not to smile as they moved across the deck. He handed her down to Melshi, his second in command, before climbing into the skiff that would take them to a private landing.

“Courage,” Melshi said, smiling at her. “They'll soon learn to fear you more than anything.”

“They'd better,” she muttered, as they started to move.

Cassian turned to glare at her before calling out orders. As they came to a stop, he helped her out, frowning at the guards approaching them. “What is the meaning of this?”

“We will take her from here,” one said, pointing toward Jyn.

“I am under strict orders to bring her straight to her father's home. No one else is to interfere.”

The guard started to argue when Melshi pointed toward a carriage pulling up. Cassian raised an eyebrow and pulled himself up to his full height. “Are you questioning my authority? You are aware of my position within the Empire, are you not? There is no reason to question my loyalty. I received my orders from Erso himself, under the direction of Krennic. Is there going to be a problem?”

The guards glared back, but stepped aside. “We will escort you, to make sure there are no problems.”

“I will be speaking to your superiors later.” Cassian took her arm and lead her forward.

Jyn remained passive as he helped her up into the carriage, moving over as he climbed in beside her. He paused to speak to Melshi before sending him back to the ship. He thumped on the side and settled in as the horses started out.

“It would appear that someone does not trust who you say you are,” Cassian said, voice quiet.

“Maybe it's you.”

He shrugged and leaned back.

“What's my father like?” she asked, curious.

“I don't know what he used to be like, but he is distracted now. He wanders off while talking, forgetful, until suddenly he can recall something someone said in passing months before. He talks only of his experiments and you.” Cassian turned to study her. “Be careful around him. He's not someone I would trust.”

Jyn swallowed and nodded.

All too soon, they reached the end of a rise and turned down a wide lane. Around them, the manor houses grew larger the closer they came to the center of the city. Cassian pointed toward one. “That is where they have put your father. He lives with another—”

“I already suspect I know who it is.”

Cassian patted her arm as they turned up the drive, the guards flanking them on horseback. They came to a stop before a wide set of stairs. As Jyn was climbing down, silently cursing her heels and dragging skirts, the door opened to reveal a servant standing at attention. Before he could speak, he was roughly shoved aside and a much older Galen than Jyn remembered rushed out, eyes wild. He saw her brushing off her skirts.

“Jyn? My stardust. Is that really you?”

She lifted her head, ready to remain defiant as he rushed toward her. She gasped as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, sobbing softly as he dropped his head onto her shoulder.

“It's you, it really is you. All this time I've been searching, wondering where you were, if you were safe. I never gave up hope that I'd see you again.”

Against her will, she found herself tearing up. “Papa...” she whispered, wrapping her arms just as tightly around him.

“Are you hurt?” he asked, pushing her away to hold her at arm's length. “What did they do to you? You've grown so much, you're practically an adult now. Did anyone hurt you?”

“I'm fine papa. Please, I'd rather not talk about things just yet. It's been so long since we last met and I'm tired from my journey.”

Galen's eyes widened. “Of course, how thoughtless of me. We must get you something to eat. Tea. Yes, tea.” Eyes wild, he turned to face the staff standing in the doorway. “Prepare the parlor. We must get reacquainted. Orson told me you might need time to adjust. Oh!” he cried, noticing Cassian for the first time. “You must be Captain Willix. I owe you so much, I'll get the reward—”

“There is no need for a reward,” Cassian said, bowing low. “It is merely my duty as an officer within the Imperial navy to help one of our own.”

“Be that as it may, I must find a way to thank you.”

“Invite him in, papa. It's been a long journey for him too,” Jyn suggested.

“Yes, yes that's perfect.” Galen smiled and pulled her in for another hug. “We will certainly do that, Stardust. Please, join us for tea.”

Cassian nodded and flicked his fingers to dismiss the scowling guards. “Return to you barracks. I'll be coming by later to report you.”

“Report them?” Galen asked as they went inside.

“They wanted Captain Willix to let them bring me here instead,” Jyn said, making her voice tremble as Leia had taught her. “They frightened me, papa. I was afraid that they would try to steal me away again.”

Galen's free hand tightened into a fist. “I'll speak to Orson as soon as he returns. They will regret their insubordination. Maybe the end of a hangman's noose will teach them a lesson.”

Jyn exchanged a quick glance with Cassian. His face was grim.

She reached for Galen's arm and leaned closer to him. “I'm sure that won't be necessary, papa.”

“Their behavior is unacceptable. I will not tolerate this disrespect.” He seemed to notice her expression for the first time and paled. “Oh Stardust. I hope I haven't frightened you. I'm sorry. We'll discuss this no more.” He smiled as he saw the tea service laid out on a cart. “Have a seat. Captain, join us, will you? Allow me to serve.”

Cassian sat on a chair opposite her and her father. He thanked Galen as he handed over a cup. “Mister Erso, I'm glad that I was able to locate your daughter. That I was able to safely return one of the Empire's cherished citizens. I believe, from the missives I've received, that Miss Erso will be presented to the court within the week. If I may offer my services as a guard and as an escort, know that it would be an honor.”

“I'll have to speak to Orson first. It'll be up to him.”

Jyn leaned forward. “Papa, must I be presented so soon? I've only just returned and I'd wished to have time to adjust.”

Galen was shaking his head. “I'm afraid not. We must show the Empire that your loyalty lies with them. We must not wait any longer than necessary.” He patted her knee. “I know you side with us, Stardust, but we must not let any rumors spawn. I can't risk losing you again.”

Jyn and Cassian exchanged a quick look before Cassian set down his cup. “I thank you for your hospitality, Master Erso, but I'm afraid I must be returning. I will need to check in with my superiors soon.”

Galen started to protest when the doors to the parlor opened. He sighed with relief, grinning broadly. “Orson! You're back. Good, I was hoping you could meet our guest. And look! My daughter has returned!”

Orson Krennic stood in the doorway, a bland smile on his face. “So it truly was Jyn that was found. How wonderful for you.” He walked closer, reaching down to take her hand. “A pleasure to see you safely returned.” There was no sincerity in his voice, though Galen failed to notice. He dropped her hand and turned toward where Cassian was standing. “You must be Captain Willix. I've heard much about you. Very impressive, your service record.”

“Captain Willix here was offering his services to escort and guard Jyn once she is presented next week.”

“Did he? We'll have to think upon that. For now, Galen, I'm afraid I have need of your services. If you'd be so kind as to join me in my study. Captain. Another day we shall visit longer, perhaps?”

Galen frowned, looking unhappy. “I just found my daughter, can't things wait.”

“I'm afraid not. Besides, I'm sure Miss Erso is tired,” Krennic said, glancing down at Jyn.

Galen sighed and stood up. “Of course. I'll let you rest Stardust. James will see you to your room. Captain Willix, thank you again. We'll talk soon.”

They left the room, leaving Jyn and Cassian behind. Cassian gestured slightly toward the door. “Now you see what we are dealing with. And I must leave you here.”

“It's no worse than Saw was in the end. I'll be fine.”

“Regardless, I'll check in with you soon. Good day Miss Erso.” Cassian bowed low and moved toward the hall and the butler waiting near the entry.

Jyn sat on the couch, unnerved by all that had happened. She was suddenly glad for the knife hidden in her shoe. With luck she would not have to spend much time in this situation.

She had never felt so unlucky in her life.


	3. Jyn, Chapter 3

“Presenting before the Imperial court, Miss Jyn Erso, daughter of Galen.”

Jyn stood on the steps leading down into the ballroom as the assembled crowd gave polite applause. She tried to hide her sigh as Galen led her down and into the lion's den, as it were.

The week leading up to her debut had involved etiquette coaches, beauticians, and dressmakers descending on her with a fury. She had been poked and prodded, wrapped up in expensive fabrics (she had audibly gasped at the cost of one material, horrified to realize that one dress could likely feed a family for a year), been bullied about her less than stellar posture, and forced to sit through dinner with Krennic present each night. She still wasn't sure which was worse. She tread carefully around him, sensing his distrust of her. Galen was oblivious to the tension.

And tonight was shaping up to be no better. Galen kept her close to both himself and Krennic as they toured the room, pausing to speak to many scientist and senators as they did. Jyn recognized a few, though none knew her. She dealt with their curious questions thrown her before their attention returned to the two men beside her.

It pleased her to know that Krennic wished her anywhere but beside him. He angled his body away from her while speaking to others. Jyn, for her part, affected a bored look and pretended to not understand what was being said around her. She knew she was successful when lips became looser as drinks flowed; only Krennic continued to guard his tongue around her.

The guests were well on their way toward drunk when a servant came up to Krennic with a bow and handed him a note. Krennic read it, a pleased smile tilting his lips as he turned toward Galen. “It appears as if the Emperor's councilors have requested our presence.” Galen nodded absently and tightened his grip on Jyn's arm. Krennic frowned. “Just the two of us. Young Erso's name is not on the note.”

Galen appeared puzzled. “But she cannot be left unattended. If something were to happen to her....”

“Galen,” Krennic said, sounding put upon and frustrated, “we are in the middle of the Empire, in a room surrounded by only those who have passed the most stringent of loyalty tests. I think she'll be fine to be left on her own for a bit.”

“She's too young,” Galen protested. Jyn fought back a retort; she knew it would be best to wait things out, see where the argument went.

“She's an adult. Now we mustn't keep them waiting.”

“Papa, I'll be fine. There will probably be music and dancing soon and I do so wish to see the steps performed.” Jyn leaned against his arm, smiling. “Besides, it'll give me time to make friends with some of the other daughters here. Don't you want me to make friends?”

Galen looked unconvinced as Krennic grabbed his other arm. “Splendid. Let's leave Jyn to make friends and go about our business then. Come along, Galen.”

Galen glanced back as Krennic dragged him off, his face worried. Jyn waved to him, sighing in relief once he was out of sight. She snagged two glasses of liquor off a passing servant and headed for a corner of the room. She tucked herself in behind a pillar, nestled back in the shadows where she could watch the room but not be easily seen. She was debating seeking out for food when she tensed up, sensing a presence approaching from her left.

“A pleasure running into you here, Miss Erso. How has the evening been for you?”

“Captain Willix,” she said, eyes scanning the room. “I highly doubt my father will be pleased to find you talking with me. Director Krennic has spent much of the past week poisoning his mind against you.”

“Has he?” Jyn could hear the smirk in his voice. Sure enough, when she turned to look at Cassian he was smiling into his glass. “Well, I'm not at all surprised. I am planning to woo his daughter in an attempt to win her heart.”

“Is that an official plan or just something you decided to do for fun?”

“Bit of both. While courting you will give me an excuse to stay near for communication purposes, I do also find you to be an interesting person. Having a bit of fun on the side could be a nice bonus.”

Jyn studied him for a moment, eyes running up and down his body in it's gray uniform. “I wouldn't be opposed to that.”

“Really?” Cassian said, eyes wide.

“Depends on how well you 'woo' me.” She downed her second glass, looking around for more.

“I'd suggest you eat some food with that,” Cassian said, eyebrow raised.

Jyn snorted. “Please. I know how to handle my liquor.”

“Regardless, allow me to find us some proper refreshments, so that we may have an excuse to be seen in this corner together.”

Jyn rolled her eyes as he walked away. It wasn't long before he returned, two small plates and glasses balanced in his hands.

“Your ass looks quite nice in those pants.”

Cassian inclined his head, smile genuine. “Thank you. It has come in handy before.”

Jyn snorted as she took her plate.

“So. What have you learned so far?”

“Well, it seems as if General Quesada's son was caught with their cook last week—”

“You know what I mean.”

“Fine. It's been hard to get much. Krennic doesn't trust me, but I've managed a bit this week. It sounds as if they've been experimenting with kyber again. Krennic still thinks it can be used as a weapon. And they've been in talks with a man named Tarkin—”

Cassian coughed as he choked on his food, face red. “The Grand Moff?”

“So I've heard, though I'm not sure about what. I've heard rumor of an invasion of Kamino.”

“Can you prove it?”

“Don't believe me?”

“I believe you very much,” Cassian said, voice low. “But if you have evidence, it will help our cause.”

“I can get it. What time frame?”

“As soon as possible. I have a messenger heading out next week.”

“Give me two days.”

Cassian nodded and leaned against the wall. “If I bring in more operatives, would you be willing to work with them?”

“Depends on who they are.”

“Melshi, for one. Maybe Dex. I'll let you know if I find another.”

“I'd have to meet them first.” Jyn swore and moved away from her pillar. “It's my father.”

“Here.” Cassian caught her arm and pulled her toward the floor where another dance was beginning. “Just follow my lead and I'll cover you. This way he will spot you in the open. Not as suspicious.”

“Except for the part where we are together.”

“All part of the plan,” he whispered into her ear as he pulled her to the end of the line.

“Why Captain Willix, I do believe you might merely be using me.”

Cassian smirked at her and swung her around to the music.

Jyn stumbled through the dance, purposely missing steps as she moved down the line. She kept one eye on Galen, who had noticed her and was standing to the side. He paced along with her, face screwed up in worry. As the music came to an end, he darted forward and pulled her back.

“Jyn, we need to leave.”

“Father! Look who it is! Captain Willix was so kind, he taught me the dance.”

Cassian bowed to her father, who frowned before hastily bowing back.

“I thank you for keeping an eye on her, but we need to go. Say goodbye Jyn.”

“Captain. It was a pleasure. I hope we can see each other again soon.”

“Have a good night, my lady. Master Erso.” Cassian bowed again and stepped back as they moved away.

Galen collected Krennic from the bar area, herding them up the stairs. Jyn glanced back, catching a glimpse of Cassian in conversation with another young lady. He glanced up and gave her a tiny nod.

Galen hurried them toward the drive, calling for their carriage and barely waiting for their coats to be brought.

“What's the rush, Galen? We should be celebrating.”

“We can celebrate at home. We have much to work on and little time to gain the needed results. Plus, I did not like the look of Captain Willix. He seemed far too interested in Jyn and she is too young for him.”

“Interesting,” Krennic said, appraising Jyn in a whole new light.

Jyn chafed under the stare but held her tongue. She was silent on the ride home and once inside was dismissed from her father's presence. She slowly walked up the stairs, listening to the hurried whispers as Galen shoved Krennic into the study.

She could wait. Her time was coming. She just had to be patient.

* * *

Jyn had early on learned the ability to fall asleep in any condition and stay asleep. She had also learned to memorize each individual's pattern of moving around the house. So it was that she woke up to the sounds of her father and Krennic stumbling up the stairs to their respective bedrooms (a surprise, as most nights they only made it as far as one). She still had yet to learn just what kind of hold Krennic had over Galen, but that mattered little to her. She knew that once they went to bed, the housekeeper would descend on the study to tidy it before the dawn. She settled back in to rest, waking an hour later to sneak down the stairs and to the locked doors.

The lock was easy for her to pick; Saw's early lessons had seen to that. She was in, quickly closing the door behind her as she moved toward the desk.

Just as she suspected, Galen's notes were neatly stored away in the top drawer, weighted down by his calligraphy kit. She pulled out sheets of paper, swiftly translating the notes into the code she and Leia had agreed upon. She kept her writing neat and tiny, unlike Galen's nearly illegible scrawl, filling the pages as quickly as she could. She wiped the pen clean and returned everything to it's rightful place, tucking her notes into her robe as she reset the lock, pulling the door shut behind her. She was upstairs before the rooster in the yard began to crow.

She had hidden the papers behind a loose brick outside her window, not trusting anywhere in her room to be safe from the housekeepers scrutiny. The woman was prone to walking into her room with no warning at anytime of the day; Jyn was certain Krennic had told her to keep an eye on her, not that it mattered much to Jyn—she knew how to hide things in plain sight. She was joined at the breakfast table by her father, who seemed more distracted than usual, and Krennic, who seemed slightly hungover. Jyn made polite conversation as required and sipped at her tea. When Krennic retreated to his study, he either failed to notice any evidence of her nocturnal wanderings or else failed to care.

True to his word, Cassian paid a call later that week. Unfortunately, Jyn was unable to pass on the information. Krennic decided that he would remain a visible presence, for which only Galen was happy.

“Captain Willix, might I ask what your intentions are in regards to Miss Erso?” Krennic asked as Galen stared at him sullenly.

“I'll be honest with you. I much admire Miss Erso. What she has gone through is nothing short of a miracle. And yet, she remains so strong and faithful to the Empire. I would like the chance to win her heart, if at all possible. I have achieved a standing with the Empire that few my age ever have. I want to prove my worth.”

“No.” Galen shook his head. “Jyn is far too young to even consider marriage. I won't allow it.”

“Papa...” Jyn started, only to be swiftly silenced.

“I said no!” Galen's eyes flashed in anger, hands clenched in his lap.

Krennic reached out to settle him, resting his hand on his arm. “We will discuss this later, Galen, in private. For now, let us move on to other matters. Captain Willix, what do you know of Kamino?”

“Kamino?” Cassian asked, pretending to be puzzled. “Well, it is a rather large island located along an important shipping lane. They've vowed to stay neutral, to serve no government exclusively.”

“Yes, they are a bit idealistic. Have you ever docked there?”

“At times. It seems a very nice place.”

“And the people?”

“Indifferent.”

Krennic smiled and leaned back. “Thank you, Captain. I think that will be all today. If you'll excuse us, I must speak with Galen on your...'affection' for Miss Erso.”

“Yes, Director.” Cassian stood up and bowed to each of them before leaving.

“Jyn, if you will excuse us, I need to speak to your father in private.” Krennic gave her a piercing stare. “We will call for you if we need you.”

“Of course,” she murmured, curtsying slightly. She gathered up her skirts and walked from the room, head held high. She was barely out the door when she heard her father explode in anger, voice barely contained by the walls around him. Huffing, she hurried up the stairs, to pace in her room. On her fourth trip past her window, she noticed movement out along the back wall. Frowning, she leaned out to look, catching a glimpse of a reflected light moving against the old tree. She checked to make sure her papers were still hidden on her bodice; her trip back down took no time at all. She was almost out the backdoor before she was stopped.

“Where are you headed?” the housekeeper asked, hands on her hips.

“My father and Krennic are discussing business. I figured since it is too nice a day to remain cooped up in my room, I would take a book out back and read for a bit. I'm still allowed in the yard, am I not?”

“The master says you are not to leave his household without permission.”

“And I don't plan to leave, only enjoy some fresh air.” Jyn pushed past her and headed into the yard, settling onto the ground under the tree. She waved to the housekeeper before opening her book and pretending to read. Gradually the woman gave up watching her and wandered off to fulfill her chores.

“She's knows you're up to something,” Cassian said from his perch above her head.

“Yes, well, she's not wrong.” Jyn turned a page, holding the book up higher. “You really made my father angry.”

“Figured you might enjoy it.”

“It will be interesting to see what happens, though you might have ruined my chances to learn anything. Galen might never let me leave his sight again.”

“That's the plan.” Cassian carefully climbed down from the tree, standing on the far side. “The closer he keeps you, the more you can learn.”

“And when I can't sneak away to bring you the information?”

“What's the best time to climb in through your window?”

Jyn laughed and shook her head. “Anytime after second watch.”

“Good to know.”

“If it's safe, I'll leave the right window pane cracked. Play your cards right and you'll get more than just papers.”

Cassian's eyebrow went up. “What will it take?”

“Bottle of Corellian rum to start. We can negotiate from there, depending on how good you are.”

Cassian muttered something under his breath in a language that Jyn partially recognized. She removed the papers and handed them back. “You are a very interesting woman, Jyn Erso. Leia warned me not to underestimate you.”

“Damn straight. Now you'd best get going before someone comes looking for me.”

Cassian tucked the papers inside his coat and climbed back up into the tree. He was gone in a flash, lithe body moving through the narrow branches with little hesitation. Jyn returned her attention to the book, already bored with it. She found her daydreams much more interesting.


	4. Jyn, chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy some smut and the first (but not last) appearance of Bodhi

True to his word, Cassian showed up in her room one night nearly three weeks later, bottle of rum in hand. Jyn was tempted to write him off, to send him away with her next series of notes, but decided that she was bored enough of the household and her room that she needed a distraction. Cassian was only too eager to comply, allowing her to take the lead after she had locked the door.

“Feeling lazy?” she asked as she straddled his torso.

“Enjoying the view.”

She rolled her eyes and set about making him forget his words.

Afterwards, he lay back against her pillows, watching her sit naked beside him in the bed, braiding her hair.

“It's getting long,” he mumbled, reaching out to play with the end.

“It's annoying, but it provides a good cover. Can't scandalize the court, now can I?”

“You mean more than you already have. I'm sure they'd love to find out just what kind of hidden talents you have.”

She smacked his hip and flopped back to lay beside him. “Just remember, don't expect anything to come of this. This was merely for fun.”

“I can go along with that. No ties. Options open. But we can do this again, right?”

“You were fairly competent, so I'll agree to that.”

“So romantic.”

“I'm an Erso, what did you expect?”

Cassian snorted and pulled her tight against his side. “I leave tomorrow. Heading for Mustafar to run some errand for the Empire. You know how to find my contacts if need be?”

“I know what I'm doing Cassian. I'll be fine.” Her hands traced gentle patterns against his stomach, making his squirm. “Though I think you should show me how much you'll miss me before you go.”

She laughed as Cassian rolled on top of her fast enough to bounce her on the bed. She pulled him down for a kiss.

Someday she'd tell Leia just how good a fuck Cassian was. Maybe in her next letter. After all, that was one of the many reasons they had first developed a coded communication. For now, she's just let herself enjoy the sensations.

* * *

“Absolutely not! I refuse to discuss this any farther,” Galen said.

“Galen. Quit pouting. It's been almost a year and you can't keep ignoring this. It's time.”

“She's a child! I'll not have her marrying some aging politician just garner a favor.”

Jyn sighed outside the dining room door. These fights had been happening more and more, leading to more tension in the household than she could remember since her arrival. Krennic was pushing for Galen to marry her off, if for no other reason than to rid the household of her. Galen was against it; in his mind, she was forever the child she had been when she was taken away from him.

Cassian still courted her, both before her father and in the privacy of her room, though he found himself being sent on more and more assignments. Jyn had finally gained a bit of freedom, allowed to move about the city as far as the marketplace near their neighborhood. She had acquired a set of men's clothes; she used them to journey across the never quiet city late at night to meet with Cassian's network when he was away. Tonight would be no different. In a few hours, she would be in a bar far from here. Krennic and her father would be gone for the next two days, in meetings and presenting their current research to the officials at the capital. The housekeeper no longer cared what she did, having little regard for her now that Krennic no longer paid her to spy for him.

Jyn steeled herself, spine straightening as she opened the door and stepped inside, smile in place. “Good morning, papa. Orson.”

Krennic's face flushed in annoyance, lips thinning at her use of his first name. Jyn smiled innocently and settled at the table.

Galen reached for the platter of food and dished up a plate for her. “My Stardust, good morning. I trust you slept well?”

“Yes, father. Quite well.”

“No nightmares?”

Jyn had had to quickly come up with that excuse one night after she and Cassian had been less than discrete. She shook her head and applied herself to her food. “No papa. All my dreams were quite pleasant.”

Galen gave her a fond smile as he returned to his food.

Krennic cleared his throat and watched her closely, cup in hand. “Your father and I were discussing a rather interesting proposition this morning. It would seem that interest is quite high in regards toward a marriage proposal for you.”

“Has Captain Willix formally put in his offer?” Jyn asked, blinking as if in surprise.

“As of yet, no. But there are quite a few others within the Empire that have been asking questions of late.”

“Oh, but I've only just reconnected with father,” Jyn lamented. “Must we talk of this now?”

“See, Orson, I told you it was too soon. I'll speak no more on this matter. Jyn is far too young.”

Krennic tightened his grip on the cup, lips thinning once again as he tried to maintain his calm. “She is an adult, Galen, and getting older by the day. I highly feel that—”

“She is my daughter and I'll hear no more on this!” Galen slammed his fist down on the table, making the plates rattle. Jyn hardly had to fake her shock, jumping at his outburst.

Krennic's eyes grew stormy. “Very well, I'll shall cease for now, but we will be discussing this later. We have a long carriage ride ahead of us. I would suggest you prepare yourself.”

They stared at each other, a silent power struggle waging war before Galen threw his napkin down on the table and stood up. “Very well,” he said, voice tight. “But you will not like my answer. Jyn, my Stardust, if you'd be so kind as to help me finish packing.”

“Of course, papa.” She pushed away from the table. Krennic watched her as they left the room, eyes never wavering. A cold feeling washed over her. She would write to Leia later with the current developments and with any luck Cassian would return soon. She needed to set up a contingency plan for the near future.

* * *

It amused Jyn to no end just how well her disguise allowed her to blend in to a city that rarely seemed to sleep. No matter the hour, there was always someone out and walking around; bars and pubs stayed open far beyond normal hours while carriages moved through the streets with little regard for sleep patterns of the Imperial citizens inhabiting the capital.

She nodded a greeting to the bartender before joining Dex and Melshi at their usual table near the back. “Deal me in,” she said, grabbing Dex's mug from the table.

Melshi snorted at her and nodded toward her coat. “If you brought any news, you might want to hold on to it. He'll want it directly.”

Jyn sputtered into the drink, wiping at her face. “He's back?” At Melshi's nod, she growled. “He never sent word.”

“He's been a bit occupied,” Dex said, signaling for another round.

Melshi shrugged and shuffled the cards. “He's been breaking in the new guy. Picked him up a few weeks ago, just before he sent me back here. You'll want to meet this one. You know brothel on the central dock? Above level nine? He'll have a room there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you dropping in.”

“Not if he knows what's good for him.” Jyn stood up and patted his shoulder. “Thanks for the word.”

Melshi tipped his hat at her as she stalked out. She hurried down the streets, cutting through alleyways and down the stairs that separated the levels. Here, she attracted a few glances, though her disguise still allowed her to blend in well enough so that most saw her as a young steward or a kitchen boy for an upper level house, either running an message or else meeting a less than savory lover; neither idea was that far off, and attentions were soon redirected. She knew the place he would be at; it was their safe house, the place they had planned to retreat to if they ever needed to run. The owner was a friend of the rebellion, one of those that the Empire had no reason to scrutinize. As Jyn snuck in the side door, he nodded to her and pointed toward the stairs. “Room eleven.”

Jyn tossed him a coin and scurried up them, unnoticed by the patrons. She ignored the sounds coming from behind the doors, though the giggles behind one gave her pause. At the end of the hall, she found the room she sought out. She knocked their code onto the frame, waiting.

It was a moment before he opened it, sighing when he saw her. “Why are you here?”

“Tired of me already, Andor?”

“Hardly.” He smiled and opened the door wider. “Get in here. I have someone for you to meet.”

Jyn pulled off her hat as he locked the door behind him. Through the wall she could hear the rather exaggerated moans of one of the girls from downstairs. She studied the room, eyes settling on the nervous young man sitting on the bed.

“Jyn Erso, I'd like you to meet Bodhi Rook. My newest operative.” Cassian smiled at the man, who smiled back in relief.

Jyn looked him up and down, arms crossed over his chest. “Are we keeping it?”

“We are,” Cassian said amused, sitting on a chair across from the bed.

“Do I have to be nice?”

“I'd prefer it but I won't demand it.”

“Can I stab him?” That comment, more than anything else made the man—Bodhi—stiffen, face red as he bit back a comment. Jyn watched him carefully.

“No, Jyn,” Cassian said, voice soft, waiting. “Not yet, at least.”

Jyn stepped closer, bending down slightly to look him in the eye. The man stared back, equally unimpressed with her. She watched his eyes, which remained blank no matter how long she stared. Suddenly, she grabbed his face and pulled him forward into a searing kiss. He sputtered for a moment before relaxing into her grip, eyes closing as he gave her control. She finally released him, shoving him away to turn back to Cassian. “Can I have him?”

“Excuse me!” Bodhi said, face flushed. “If you are going to talk about me, at least pretend I'm in the room with you!”

Cassian threw his head back and laughed. “I warned you about her.”

“Well, yes, but I didn't believe you.” Bodhi straightened his shirt, scowling. “Is she always like this?”

“You'll get used to it. It has its perks.”

Jyn pointed between the two of them. “You dumping me for him or are we sharing?”

“That'll be up to him.” Cassian laughed again at Bodhi's sputtered hiss of rage. “Why are you here, Jyn? There can't be any developments that urgent that you felt the need to seek me out.”

“Want to bet? Krennic is planning to marry me off.”

“I know.” Cassian raised a hand before she could explode at him. “I've been behind a few of those interests, though some are real. Krennic holds a lot of power, but he can be influenced through Galen. Galen cares about you and as such you hold power over both of them. We still have some time, so I wouldn't worry just yet.”

“So you say, but you're not the one being passed around like a filly at auction.”

“Believe me, I understand,” Bodhi sarcastically stated. Jyn grinned sheepishly at him.

“Sorry about that, it was a necessary test. Though you are pretty cute.”

“What am I getting myself into?” Bodhi muttered over the noise coming from next door.

“Welcome to the rebellion,” Jyn said.

Cassian gestured for her to sit. “Bodhi here is one of the new clerks hired by the Empire. I got him in, set everything up. He'll be another of our insiders, especially if we can get him into Galen's field.”

“How are you with numbers?” Jyn asked.

“Fairly good, especially if it involves winning at card games.”

Cassian waved off her question. “We'll work on that. For now, he just needs to focus on not getting caught.” He ignored Bodhi's protest that he was better than that. “I think all the pieces are in place. Now we wait.”

Jyn sighed. “I hate waiting. I just want this to be over already.”

Cassian shrugged. “Might be soon, depending on quickly they make their move.”

“Speaking of moves, Krennic and Galen are off on a secret meeting. And before you ask me what it's about, I don't know anything. They've been very quiet.” They exchanged a look. Cassian sighed and nodded.

“Soon,” he said. “We just have to keep hope that it will be soon.”

* * *

Jyn continued to see Cassian at Imperial functions, though he rarely had time for more than a few words. He was beginning to look ragged as time went on. Bodhi had settled in nicely in the capital; she heard a few of the serving girls gossiping about him, though more often than not she heard through the underground how he hardly ever lost a bet in the illegal gambling dens that had sprung up in the city.

Things came to a head one day when they were leaving the palace. Galen had brought her along against his will, acquiescing to Krennic's demand that she be introduced to one of his collaborators. All three were in a rather grumpy mood and Jyn was hoping that the two of them could wait until they were home to start arguing when a commotion broke out at the bottom of the stairs. Two men were arguing forcefully, one gesturing wildly while the other barred his way. Jyn frowned, recognizing Bodhi as the one trying to mount the stairs.

“What's going on?” Krennic called, annoyance bleeding through his voice. “Clear the way!”

“Sir.” The man blocking the wide stairway bowed and tried to shove Bodhi out of sight. “I'm sorry, this clerk needs to be taught his place. Give me a moment to call the guards over and I'll have him removed.”

“I do not need you to order me around!” Bodhi said, waving his papers over his head. “I need you to move out of my way so that I can do my job! I need to speak to Master Erso about a mistake in his notes—”

“I'm Erso,” Galen said, frowning. “What mistake are you talking about? I've read over those notes carefully, there should be nothing wrong.”

Krennic sighed. “More distractions,” he muttered. He waved his hand. “Send him up. We will speak to him in private. Please alert the clerks that we will be in room three on the second floor.”

Bodhi pushed past the other man, straightening his coat as he did. He glanced over at Jyn, hiding his recognition well as he bowed to Galen and Krennic, following them toward the mentioned room. Krennic glowered at Jyn as she entered as well, settling into a chair near the door.

“What mistake did you find?” Galen said, voice cold.

Bodhi laid the papers out on the desk, pointing to a series of numbers scribbled out. “Here. These don't add up properly. They are off by a few hundred in some cases.”

Krennic glared at him as Galen checked the paper closely. “And may I ask why you were reading top secret notes? Isn't your job as a clerk to merely make sure they are filed properly?”

Bodhi shook his head. “I never read them, not fully. I noticed the mistake when asked to copy the papers, as a set was requested for the academy in Arkanis. As I was working on it, I noticed that the numbers were wrong and asked for you to be notified. That didn't seem to go so well.”

Galen was frowning. He reached over to tap Krennic on the shoulder. “Orson, look at this. He's right, these aren't the right numbers.” He handed the set that Bodhi had made over. “Do you have the original set you were working from?”

Bodhi nodded and reached into his satchel. “Here. I can find out which clerk worked on them.”

“That won't be necessary,” Krennic said, watching Bodhi shrewdly. “I know who did the original copy. I'll see that it is taken care of. Well done. I do believe this deserves a reward.”

Bodhi drew himself to his full height. “I do not want a reward. I want what is right for the Empire, for it to succeed as the rightful power it is. This,” he pointed toward the papers, “this is not a simple mistake. This was sabotage. It can not stand.”

Krennic nodded and handed back the papers. “The originals are in our possession. I'll arrange for you to come by this week so that the mistake can be corrected.”

Bodhi bowed low and hurried from the room.

Jyn stood up and walked over to Galen. She leaned against his back, wrapping her arms around him. “Isn't it good that he caught the mistake, father?”

“It would explain why our last test failed,” Galen said, thoughtful. “Orson, we should request him for all our clerical work.”

“We'll discuss this at home,” Krennic warned, leading them from the room. “Among other things.”

Jyn sighed and followed along.

That night's fight was one of the biggest Jyn had witnessed. She used the shouting to cover up her exit from the house, hurrying down the streets to reach the brothel, intent on catching Cassian before he left again. The owner had set aside a room for them and had had extra keys made. Jyn kept her's hidden in her shoe. She hurried up the stairs, keeping her head turned away from the Imperial official leaving a room on the second floor. At their usual door, she forgo knocking and quickly unlocked the door, stumbling inside.

And froze when she caught Cassian and Bodhi in the midst of a frenzied bout of sex.

Cassian barely slowed his hips as he glanced over his shoulder at her, ignoring Bodhi's yelp as she threw herself onto the chair next to the bed. “Learn to knock,” Cassian grunted, coming only a few thrust later. Bodhi, for his part, had the decency to look embarrassed even as he clung tighter to Cassian, gasping.

Jyn rolled her eyes. “So this explains why you've been staying away lately. Next time, let me join you.”

Cassian snorted and kissed Bodhi's head as he pulled out. “Up to him.”

“I hate both of you so much,” Bodhi rasped, eyes squeezed tight.

“No you don't,” Cassian said, sitting next to his hip. “Besides, she can be quite entertaining in bed. Want to try it sometime?”

Bodhi flipped him off, muttering.

“I'll work on him. What did you learn?”

“Marriage is definitely happening at some point, probably sooner than later. Krennic and Galen have been fighting about that, among other things, for hours tonight. Also, they received a new shipment of kyber.”

“Another one? Where are they getting it from?” Cassian asked, reaching for his pants.

“The old temples on the outskirts of the city,” Bodhi said, breathing finally slowing towards normal. “They've also been importing it from the islands near Jedha.” He rolled onto his side, sleepy eyes studying Jyn. “I found an old manifest that was supposed to be burned.”

“About those notes that you said were wrong,” Jyn said, eyes narrowed.

Bodhi snorted. “There was nothing wrong with the copies held in the court offices. I changed it myself. I have the original in my bag.”

“Your copy was remarkably like the original. You that good at forgery?”

“It's a special skill,” Bodhi mumbled, fighting not to drift off.

“Think you can get us copies of other plans?” Cassian asked, running a hand through his hair.

“It'll take time, but I think I can.”

“Good boy.”

Bodhi smiled proudly at that. “Is she really that good in bed?” he asked, changing the subject.

Cassian grinned and nodded at Jyn. “She is. Plus, she's pretty adventurous. She has some things you might enjoy.”

Bodhi smiled. “Next time,” he said as he drifted off.

Jyn watched Cassian playing with his hair. “Should I be jealous? Planning to woo him over me now?”

“You have plenty of suitors in the court. I hear old Jenkins has his eye on you.” Cassian ducked as Jyn threw her hat at him, snorting with laughter. “Besides, Bodhi is young and innocent. I can't leave him to the mercy of those perverts in charge.”

“And I'm not?”

“You, my dear Erso, are anything but innocent.”

“I get to play with him next time, correct?”

“We'll set something up. And Jyn,” Cassian said, suddenly sobering. “Don't worry too much about any marriage plans. If it looks like we can't avoid it, I can have Bodhi fake some documents and get you out of here.”

Jyn sighed, leaning back in the chair. “I'm a little worried that Galen might try and kill Krennic over this.”

“Rid us of one problem at least.” Cassian patted her leg and reached for the rest of his cloths. “Bodhi will be by tomorrow. Krennic requested him. If this becomes a regular thing, send messages through him. I think I'm being watched right now.”

“Is it safe to meet here still?”

“It is. I never use the doors,” Cassian huffed. “I've taken to using the sewers. Thankfully, this place has a private bath.”

Jyn laughed at him. “On second thought, Bodhi can keep you. I don't sleep with rats.”

Cassian knocked her off her chair, smiling.


	5. Jyn, chapter 5

That was the last time she saw Cassian for months, though she heard about him through Bodhi. He was under watch from above, tasked with tracking down the source of leaked information. Jyn appreciated the irony even as she worried about him.

Bodhi proved to be a balm against that, a steady presence within the household—and he had truly become a presence. Galen had taken to him right away, pleasantly surprised and appreciative of the intelligence he possessed. Bodhi was quick and efficient with his copy work, able to decipher Galen's scribbles and organize them into legible missives, ready to be sent to the far reaches of the Empire. Krennic was less trustful, but soon came to overlook his presence and ignored him as best he could.

Jyn found herself intrigued by him; in public he was an awkward individual, prone to stuttering fits and anxious gestures. In private, he became a whole other person, one unafraid of a challenge. He gambled quite heavily, winning far more often than he should in underground games (the Empire had outlawed gambling, stating that it would lead to leaked secrets and infiltration). He had amassed quite the fortune before his luck turned. Jyn laughed at him each time he arrived at the house, nervously looking over his shoulder as if in fear of being followed. He scowled at her as he entered Galen's office, booted feet stomping as he passed her.

It was one afternoon, weeks later, that he arrived looking pale and anxious. He cautiously passed her a folded note as he entered the study. Jyn was quick to retreat to her room, carefully latching her door before opening it; the note was barely the size of her hand. She turned up her oil lamp and studied the hasty scrawl, recognizing after a bit a variation on the code that she and Leia had created for Cassian and his men. It was clearly Cassian's handwriting, blurred and ink stained as if he was in a rush while writing it. She gasped as she read it through several times before tossing it in the fire.

She ambushed Bodhi as he left that night, confronting him in the shadow of the wall near the gate. “What is the meaning of this?”

Bodhi jumped slightly, eyes closed tight as he hissed at her. “Don't do that!” He kept his voice low as he looked around frantically. “It is far to open here to—”

“Relax, no one can hear or see us. What happened to Cassian?”

Bodhi sighed and pulled her further into the shadows. “Officially, it'll probably be reported in the next day or two that he died at sea in a mutiny. Unofficially, he's on the run. They got too suspicious of him and sent a guard team to arrest him near Jedha. He escaped but he can't make it back.”

“Was it Krennic?”

Bodhi shook his head. “It was Tarkin, as well as a few others. Cassian already knew it was coming. He's been preparing for this for a while. Melshi is with him.”

“Then he's probably returning to Alderaan.” Jyn bit at her lip. “What about what we were doing here?”

“As of now, we keep going. He told me that we should stay put.” Bodhi rubbed at his eyes, looking tired. “He has a ship, at least. Melshi made sure of that.”

“The one you won?”

“Yes. He's planning something. I just don't know what yet.”

“So who's our new point of contact?”

“Turner.”

Jyn made a gagging noise and shuddered. “Fuck me, please.”

“Weren't you planning to do that to me later?”

She smacked at his arm and gestured toward the gate. “You'd better get going. Stay safe.”

Bodhi nodded and rushed off. Jyn couldn't help but feel that things were about to get worse as she trudged back toward the house. She was lost in thought, failing to notice Krennic watching her from the window as she stepped out of the shadows and back onto the path.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning had been a quiet affair. Galen failed to notice, nose buried in his notes, as his food grew cold around him. Jyn sighed into her cup of tea, missing Alderaan profusely as she listened to the rain clattering off the window sill. She jerked back into alertness as a knock sounded from the entry hall. Krennic frowned, turning toward the door where a muffled conversation was occurring. He had just risen to his feet when the butler came in, followed by a a pair of guards escorting an Inquisitor.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked, scowling at the men.

The Inquisitor held out a pack of papers, pointing toward Jyn. “That will explain everything. Guards.”

Galen looked up suddenly, eyes wide with surprise. “What are you doing?” He jumped up and tried to block the men as they came toward Jyn. “Stay away from her!”

Jyn scrambled to her feet and ducked behind him, heart racing.

Krennic's face was turning red as he studied the papers. He slammed them down in the table, eyes cold as he faced Jyn and Galen. “Is any of this true?” he hissed.

“Orson, what is going on?” Galen looked wild, ready to cry and punch, to fight back against anything.

“Our lovely Miss Erso here stands accused of helping smuggle in a known traitor into the capital. She is to be brought into custody immediately and await a trial.” Krennic turned to glare at the Inquisitor. “And everyone in this household is to be questioned.”

“Lies! My daughter would never do this, she is loyal to the Empire and the Empire only.” Galen advanced on the Inquisitor, eyes flashing dangerously.

“Galen! Stand down.” Krennic stepped forward to shove him back. “I can assure you, Inquisitor, that none of this is true. I hate Miss Erso as much as anyone, but even I find it hard to believe that she has had the ability to sneak around in my household. Gather my staff, they'll tell you as such.”

The Inquisitor stood in silence before waving one of the guards forward. “Come with me. I'll need to question them anyway. You,” he pointed toward the other guard, “stay here and watch them.”

Jyn's mind was racing, trying to work through the best option for getting out of this. Her eye caught the guard standing by the door. She blinked as he subtly shook his head, mouthing “stay” in Festian. She bit at her lip, gasping as Krennic grabbed her arm.

“Tell me right now or I'll make sure you suffer for this.” He pushed Galen away, eyes locked on hers. He kept his voice low, intimate. “Who were you talking to last night in the garden?”

“Orson!”

Jyn stiffened. Krennic nodded. “I saw you, stepping back onto the path. You were hidden, near the wall. Who were you speaking to?”

“I spoke to no one. I would do nothing to betray my father. You, on the other hand....”

“The feeling is mutual.” Krennic wagged a finger in her face. “They will not be kind to you, if they question you. I will help you, if only to keep ourselves safe. I will not lose my position in the Empire to a bitch like you. If you are lying to me, the Inquisitor will be the least of your worries.”

“As you've said,” Jyn stated, voice cold. “You would know if I've been speaking to anyone, seeing as you have me followed whether I'm on property or not. I like to sit under that tree and pretend I'm anywhere but in you're slimy presence. I, however, suffer your presence because for some godforsaken reason my father is fond of you.”

Krennic gave her a disgusted smile and nodded his head. He stepped back as the men came back, the assorted staff gathered worriedly in the room. “Ask your questions. You will see that my charge has not been interacting with anyone outside of our presence. I've made sure of it.”

The housekeeper nodded, glaring at Jyn as she did. “I've watched her since she arrived. She has never once been outside of either mine or Master Krennic's sight. This is ridiculous!”

Jyn carefully schooled her face as Leia had taught her years before. She knew that the housekeeper had never noticed her leaving; her skills were good enough that she had never worried beyond the first attempt. It had been easy to fool the woman.

“Be that as it may, we will take her in for questioning. More shall be here shortly to speak to each of you.” He flicked his fingers at the guards. “Take her.”

Krennic caught Galen as he lunged forward. “Stay put. For once in your life, think things through.”

Galen rounded on him. “You had her followed? Watched? What were you thinking?!”

Jyn heard little else as she was pulled from the house and shoved onto an iron sided carriage. They had failed to shackle her, a decision that she normally would have made them regret, except for the word of the guard. It had given her pause, made her wonder what was in play. She knew, if it came down to it, she could probably escape if need be. For now, she would play innocent and wait it out.

They reached their destination, the prison cells on the far side of the city in little time, given the weather. Jyn found herself placed in iron cuffs and taken to a cell, were she was surprisingly left alone.

No light managed to leak under the door; there was no way to mark the passage of time, other than the food that arrived after what must have been hours since her arrival. She picked through it, eating the least moldy parts in order to keep up her strength. She focused on herself, sparing little thought for Bodhi's fate or any of her other friends. She waited for questions that never came; Saw had taught her how to handle interrogations, but she had never excelled at waiting games.

She had counted seven meals, spaced far apart, before the door to her cell opened. She was unable to avoid flinching at the sudden burst of light that illuminated the filthy space. She closed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust, listening to the shuffling of feet in the doorway. “As you can see, she's been left alone, per orders.”

“You'll be paid generously,” Krennic said. Jyn slowly opened her eyes, glaring at the sardonic smile on his face. “Hello, Miss Erso. Did you miss me? Because I certainly did not miss you.”

“We found nothing, no matter who we questioned. It seems like she might not be involved in anything.”

“Lies.” Krennic crossed his arms over his chest. “Was she searched for weapons before being brought in?”

The man scoffed. “There's nothing on her. Look at her.”

“She looks remarkably like her mother, which makes her dangerous. Search her before putting her on the ship. Make sure she can't start a mutiny on the way to Wobani.”

Jyn surged to her feet, lunging for him with a growl. She was grabbed by the guard, shouldered back into the cell. “Let me go, you scum! My father will never allow this!”

“You are right,” Krennic said, thoughtful. “Nor will he believe any lies we make up about you. Which is why he's been told that you were cleared of all charges, but to keep you safe, you have been sent to marry governor Pritchard of Arkanis. It was the only way to prove your continued loyalty to the Empire.”

“He'll never believe you.”

“He'll believe whatever I tell him. I've just spent the last five days petitioning the courts toward allowing you this honor. In fact, he thanked me quiet enthusiastically when he found out. Good luck on your journey, my dear. Wobani is not a kind place, but I'm sure you'll fair well. You Erso women seem nearly impossible to kill off.” He turned toward the man, handing him a small pouch. “Make sure she is kept separate until arrival. I wouldn't trust her.”

Jyn's wordless scream of rage followed him down the hall.


	6. Jyn, chapter 6

It was raining still when she was bound, gagged, and transported to the docks. She was shoved into a tiny cabin, door sealed from the outside as the crew called out to ready the ship to sail. They eased out of the harbor in the middle of the night, a prison ship bound for an island that few had ever escaped from. She was able to loosen her bonds, not that it helped much. The first time her door was opened and she darted out, she was caught before she made it three feet. She fought like a demon until her head was knocked against a support. Dazed, she was thrown back into her room and left alone. Her head was still ringing the next time it was opened. She growled at the man that entered, ignored his laughing expression as she crouched in the corner. He said something to her in a language she had never heard before setting a tray of food down and retreating through the door.

For their first week at sea, he was her only outside contact. Each time he came to bring her food, he would say something that she suspected was a joke at her expense and laughingly hand her food. She glared at him each time, plotting her next escape, futile as it seemed. She listened to the sounds around her, to the crew complaining about her occupying private space on an already crowded ship, the yells of fellow passengers, the comments from the guards about what they wished to do to her. She rolled her eyes at that. She knew these guards; they had grown lax on the journey, underfeeding the prisoners in order to maintain their power. She had noticed that her food portions seemed unusually large; she'd have no problem taking them out and if they were closer to land she'd have tried it again. She queried the laughing man the next time he stopped by, asking for his name. “Pao,” he answered, smirking at her. He slipped something wrapped in a cloth toward her as he reached for the bucket in the corner, nodding as he left the room. She frowned before unwrapping it, warmth washing through her.

It was her knife, the one Krennic had had the guards search for.

She would be patient. Wobani would learn to fear her.

* * *

When they arrived, she was pulled roughly from the ship; tripping over the torn edges of her skirt, she once again cursed Leia for making her do this, for taking a mission that required a corset and yards of useless fabric. Pao waved to her from the deck, smile still playing on his face. She was taken to an old stone fort up on the highlands, surrounded by jagged rocks and damp soil, wind battering them as they climbed higher.

“Don't think you'll be able to escape,” the commander said as he looked her over. “Transports only arrive once a month and all prisoner are put on lock down in the days before. Even political prisoners such as yourself.” Jyn returned his glare, unimpressed with his attempt to be menacing. “You'll be put to work here, and if you can't keep up with demand, then other uses for you will be found. Do you understand?”

“Are we done? I'd like to see what hellhole Krennic has arranged for me.”

Seething in anger, the commander gestured for her to to taken away. She was provided with a set of men's clothes and set to work near the mines. From sunrise to sunset, they were worked mining materials; Jyn saw little value in what they were doing. Nothing that she found was useful. She suspected that it was mostly work to keep enemies of the Empire busy; and with the chance of accidents high, provided a great opportunity to remove a problem.

She thrived. For the first time in too long she was allowed to be active. She learned the schedules of the guards, when the changes happened, where lookouts were posted; she found numerous weaknesses.

True to what had been said, they were locked in the cells built into the base of a cliff a few days before the next ship was due to arrive. Jyn had managed to steal a pistol, hiding it in her cell. She sat listening to the rain fall, growing impatient. One way or another, she was leaving this rock before the week was out. She had loosened the hinge on the door and was just waiting for a distraction.

It arrived in the form of a cannon blast, shocking the silent island into action. Shouts could be heard from the guards along with gunfire. Prisoners screamed, some egging on the attackers, some begging to be set free. Jyn readied her weapons, crouching low as the sound of fighting came closer. She jumped to her feet as her door was pulled open, barreling into the man standing before it. She raised her pistol to fire when the man knocked it from her hand and lifted her off her feet, slamming her to the ground. Winded, she struggled to sit up as his foot landed on her chest.

“Kay! That one! We need her!”

Gasping for breath, Jyn looked up at the impossibly tall man standing over her. He scowled at her, face twisted in hate.

“Congratulations. You're being rescued. Cassian said I had to.”

She started coughing as he lifted his foot off her, weakly looking around. She was dimly aware of Cassian yelling something as she was roughly hauled to her feet and thrown over the tall man's shoulder. Her head throbbed as he ran back toward the shore. Ahead of them was a small boat run onto the sand. She was tossed bodily into it as the orders were given to set off.

“Where's Cassian?” she gasped, rubbing at her chest.

“Against my suggestion,” the tall man (Kay her brain helpfully supplied), “he'll be following us after he finishes whatever he thinks is more important than surviving.”

“Oh good, you think he's an idiot too,” Jyn muttered, cautiously sitting up.

“For rescuing you? I do.” Kay looked down at her, eyes cold and dark. “I know who you are. I would have left you to rot.”

“I hate you too.” She glanced up as the men rowing came alongside a ship she vaguely recognized. A rope was handed down and they were quick to climb aboard. Jyn sputtered at Kay as he pushed her towards the cabin. “No! I just got free, I'm not being locked up again! This is ridiculous!”

“Until Cassian gets back, I am in charge of you and I say that you can stay locked up forever, but since that isn't an option you can wait for Cassian in his quarters.” He locked his arms around her and pulled. Growling, Jyn dug her feet in and bit his hand as hard as she could.

Kay yelled, shoving her away. Shaking his bleeding hand, he reached for a knife on his belt, eyes flashing dangerously. Jyn faced him without fear, lips curled in a sneer.

Both glanced over as shouts were heard on the far end of the ship. Cassian came scrambling over the rail, calling out orders as his men hurried aboard. He was disheveled and bruised, dust from the explosions streaking his face. He paused before the two of them, sighing with resignation. “Kay, stand down. You too, Jyn.”

“I will not,” she growled, eyes cold as she faced down Kay.

Cassian rolled his eyes before gesturing to Kay. “Put that away. You'd never stand a chance against her.” He stumbled toward the cabin, watching the flurry of activity around him as the ship swung around, sails catching the wind and hurrying them away from the now burning hillside. “I do need to talk to you, Jyn. In private.”

She nodded and shoved past Kay, stomping on his foot as she went. Kay's eyes flashed dangerously as he crowded close behind her, locking the door before settling against it. Jyn pointed at him. “Tell him to leave. I want nothing to do with him.”

“He stays,” Cassian said, sighing as he sat down. He rubbed at the soot and blood on his face, eyes hooded. “You don't call the shots here, Jyn. For all intents and purpose, this is my ship and my rules apply.”

“Isn't this the ship Bodhi won?” she asked, arms crossed over her chest.

“It is,” Cassian said, small smile playing across his lips. “But Bodhi isn't here now, is he?”

“And why is that?”

“He's needed elsewhere. I can't return to my position within the Empire, but I can still have men spying for me. As for you, I was ordered to recall you. Get you to safety.”

She visibly bristled. “I didn't need to be rescued. I was fine where I was.”

“Obviously,” Kay said, glaring at her. “You were doing such a great job of escaping.”

Jyn spun around, finger raised when Cassian slammed his hand down onto the desk. “Enough! Kay, stay silent or I'm kicking you out. Jyn, stand down. If you are going to cause problems, I can always put you back on that island. I'm sure the prisoners will listen to reason once they stop burning everything.” He pointed her towards a chair. “My orders come from Leia. She needs you to contact Saw. He won't speak to her and the emissaries that she's sent have either disappeared or turned up brutally murdered. She wants him on her side if possible. He'll speak to you and you only, that much has been made clear. We know you would have escaped just fine, but waiting is not an option. There is a blockade around Alderaan. Both the princess and her father have been calling in allies.”

Jyn studied him for a moment before taking a seat. He handed her a sealed letter. “Read that later. Leia said it was private, between you and her only. You can make your decision after if you want to actually do this. In the meantime, is there anything you need?”

“Food would be good. Something to drink. A nice long fuck.” She watched Cassian bit at his lip, trying not to laugh. “I don't need to read her letter to know that this needs to be done. I'll go, so long as you have an idea as to where Saw is.”

“We know his current location. As for food, that is easy for now. The other thing can wait until later.”

She huffed and leaned back in the chair.

“Kay, go get some food. For the two of us,” Cassian warned as he caught Kay's calculating expression.

“If she stabs you just remember that I told you this was a bad idea,” he muttered on his way out.

“What's the deal with him?” Jyn asked as he slammed the door shut.

Cassian sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. “Kay was an Imperial enforcer. He was quite good at his job, too. Winning him over was not easy, but it'll be worth it.” He peeked at her through one eye, smiling at her doubtful expression. “Relax, Leia hated him at first too. But he's been useful so far and can gain us access that we only dreamed of.”

“Do you trust him?”

Cassian shrugged, eyes closed tight again. “Trust is an interesting word. He's loyal.”

“To the rebellion?”

“To me. That's a start.”

Jyn picked at the fraying edge of her clothing. “What happened with Bodhi?”

“He's still in place, as I said, though I've had him moved. He's being sent to Kamino, to follow the source of Galen and Krennic's little project. He's also quite good at his job. Leia has been impressed with what he's gotten us so far.”

“You're planning something.” Cassian smiled but stayed silent. Jyn toyed with the letter, turning it over and over in her hands. “When do we begin?”

“The game has already begun. Now we just wait for the next move.”

Jyn's lips curled up in a feral smile. “Then let's make it.”


	7. Bodhi, chapter 7

The breeze coming off the ocean was soothing. Bodhi found the rhythmic creaking of the sail lines and shouts of crews unloading cargo in the harbor to be relaxing. He wished he could just stay there, forget about the day and all the others. With a sigh, he turned inland and followed the crowd.

Bodhi hated hanging days. He hated it even more when the victims were unknown. Usually, Imperial officials on the island liked to flaunt when they caught pirates, allowing citizens the chance to heckle and jeer them in the days before the hangings. There were even festivals and parades. The whole thing made Bodhi slightly sick regardless. But these days, the hushed and hurried days, were the days that Bodhi hated with a passion. These were usually important people, ones officials were afraid would incite rescue attempts or else protests and martyrdom. They were likely to be rebels or Imperials accused of being spies. Bodhi dreaded seeing those he knew brought out to the scaffolding. He feared that one day he would not be able to control his expressions.

These days, the quiet ones, usually started with a town crier wandering the streets just after dawn announcing the hangings. The scaffolding would have been erected during the night within the Governors courtyard. The crier would announce the time, the people would assemble, and before noon it would be done. For days after, the bodies would hang from the fort walls, as an example and a warning.

Bodhi wished, more than anything, that he wasn't required to attend, but he knew his absence would be noticed. So he found himself climbing up the hill along the cobblestones, listening to the chatter and speculation around him, trying not to worry. He had lingered long enough at the docks that by the time he arrived most of the spaces near the front were full; he was able to slip into a corner near the gate, nodding a friendly hello to a guard he knew.

“Who did they find this time?” he muttered.

“Couple of rebels, down at a bar on the east shore. They were trying to smuggle out information on troop movements. They've been doing sweeps of the island, looking for others. They knew too much to be acting alone,” the guard told him with glee. “With luck, I'll get to be part of one of those groups. It'd be a high honor.”

Bodhi hummed in agreement. He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. It wasn't long before the Governor's aide stepped forward and called for order.

“Let it be known, on this day, that the plot to overthrow the government officials of this illustrious island in the care and rule of the Imperial nations as thwarted and the villains in charge thus soundly caught and brought to justice. They have been sentenced to be hung by the neck until death.”

A ragged cheer went up from the crowd. Bodhi clapped along with them even as he struggled to see over the heads before him. Four figures were brought forward into the light of the early morning, heads covered in hoods. Their clothes were dirty, bloodstained and torn. His face contorted before he brought it back under control as he realized one was a woman. They crowd booed them as one by one they were lined up before the nooses, the guards roughly drawing the ropes over their necks and into place. The hangman came along behind them, checking the tightness of the nooses, as well as the manacles that bound their hands and feet. When he was satisfied with each, he drew the hoods from their heads and handed them to the guards. Though far in the back, Bodhi was relieved to not recognize any of them.

“Not ours, then,” the guard muttered to Bodhi, shaking his head. “Good thing, too. Raises too many questions when they know you knew one of them. Must have come in on one of the merchant ships. I've seen the girl around before, in pubs.”

Bodhi nodded and watched as one of the men struggled, trying to break free. Someone in the crowd yelled something unintelligible and threw a rock at his head. The hangman waited a moment, allowing the crowd it's time to yell insults before pulling the lever and allowing the prisoners to drop swiftly as the floor beneath them gave way. Two of the men came to a halt at the end of their ropes with a sickening crack, necks mercifully broken on impact. The woman on the end, being the lightest of the four, and the struggling man next to her, who had had the misfortune of standing too far back and turning as the floor dropped, were left to dangle, slowly being strangled by the ropes as they twisted and struggled, gasping for air. It took far longer than Bodhi would have liked as the life passed from their bodies. Once the guards stepped back, the citizens were allowed to bombard them with rotting fruit and vegetables, as well as more rocks that the children were quick to find. Every few minutes, the hangman would step forward to check them. When he finally declared them dead, another ragged cheer went up as the aide stepped forward again to make another speech. Bodhi tuned this one out, watching instead as the same gentle breeze from before pushed the bodies, making them sway. He nodded goodbye to the guard as they were dismissed, slowly making his way back to his office. He settled himself in his seat, opening the book in which he recorded the shipments arriving for the government officials from across the Empire.

He made small talk with his fellow clerks, laughing along with their jokes as the day progressed. To those around him, he appeared normal, his usual awkward self. They had to stay late, to finish what was missed during the hanging, but Bodhi didn't mind. The alehouse he frequented would still be open by the time he was done. If ever he needed a drink, today was that day.

He carefully cleaned the nib of his pen and stored his notebook, extinguishing his candle with a finality that brought back the days events. Swallowing, he bade his colleagues good night and hurried down the lane.

The Frenzied Bull was a rundown establishment set near the docks in the oldest part of the city. It was a favorite of the crews that came in on the ships, with enough locals to make his presence neither suspicious or noticeable. The bartender nodded a greeting as he weaved his way toward a table tucked into the back, his usual corner. Lily, a pretty brunette in a tight dress brought him an ale, winking as she set it down.

“Lots of cute ones tonight,” she said, in the tone of a co-conspirator. “Plus a few old faces. That Captain is back.”

Bodhi coughed up part of his drink as he looked toward where she was pointing, noticing the dark haired man she had mentioned.

Lily laughed at his expression. “He arrived last night, brought a big shipment of Corellian rum. He's the hero of the bar tonight. Bella's been all over him.”

Bodhi laughed halfheartedly and shook his head. “Not surprising. She likes the roguish ones.”

Lily patted his shoulder and moved off to help other customers. Bodhi looked around as he sipped his drink, evaluating each individual before him. There were a few prospects that he was considering. Lily returned a few times, dropping off a new mug each time. By his third, he was feeling pleasantly warm and agreeable. The dark haired Captain kept glancing at him, making Bodhi blush as time went on. Right when he was ready to give up and leave, however, the man pulled away from those gathered around him at the bar and approached his table. Gulping nervously, Bodhi pulled back as the man sat down across from him, eyes merry as he took in Bodhi's nerves.

“There is no need to be frightened, little bird. I mean little harm, unless you are into that sort of thing. I was just wondering if I could buy you a drink?”

“I, ah, I think I've had quite enough, thank you. I was, um, I was just getting ready to leave.”

“Well, don't let me stop you. Though it appears that you've had quite the number of drinks thus far and it is getting quite late. Might I offer to escort you home? Or at least to my room? I've rented one not far from here.”

“That, ah, that would be lovely, yes.” Bodhi unsteadily climbed to his feet, allowing the Captain to take his arm and lead him from the room. He ignored the hungry look in the Captain's eyes, as well as the jealous looks thrown at him as they left, instead focusing on remaining upright as they weaved through the tables and out onto the dirt lane. The Captain led him past the horses and mules tied up outside, leading him toward a tumbledown inn two streets up. They hurried up the stairs, Bodhi leaning against the wall as the Captain struggled with the lock before dragging him inside. Before Bodhi could speak, the Captain was on him, lips finding his in a searing kiss.

Bodhi groaned and melted against him, arms wrapping around his neck. The Captain deepened the kiss, hands running along his body. Bodhi was brought back to the present when he felt the dark haired man reach for his belt buckle.

“Cassian, wait,” Bodhi groaned, pushing him away. Cassian's eyes were darker than normal, but he dropped his hands and stepped back, watching Bodhi carefully. Bodhi blew out a breath, running his hand through his hair. “What the hell are you doing here? They're looking for you. It's not safe.”

Cassian smirked and moved into the room, lighting a candle as he did. “They want a version of me that doesn't exist anymore. I'm perfectly safe as the Captain of a supply ship, with legal passage and the funds to bribe port officials. It's okay, Bodhi. I'll be fine.” Cassian tossed aside his jacket and kicked off his boots before dropping onto the bed. He patted the straw filled mattress beside him, encouraging Bodhi to sit with him. “Good job with the drunk act. Glad to see your cover is still intact.”

Bodhi frowned at him, crossed over his chest. “Who were those people that were hung today? Did you work with them?”

Cassian sighed and sat up. “Yes, I knew them. But I won't tell you anymore. The less you know, the better. I shouldn't have even approached you tonight, but I've missed you so much.”

Bodhi's expression softened and he slowly moved to stand in front of him. “I've missed you too. But every time there is a hanging, I'm terrified it's going to be you. Or Jyn. I'd rather you stayed away.”

Cassian laughed bitterly. “As long as the Empire is here, that will never happen. There is too much we need to learn.”

Bodhi lowered his arms and cupped Cassian's face gently. “Is Jyn here as well?”

“No. She's off on her own crazy adventure. I haven't seen her for a few weeks. We're planning to meet up soon.”

Bodhi hummed and leaned forward to kiss Cassian again, gentler this time. “So it's just us?”

“That would be correct, Master Rook.”

“Quit making me worry,” Bodhi grumbled.

“I'm sorry. But I know how to make it up to you.” Cassian grabbed Bodhi around the waist and pulled him onto the bed, rolling on top of him. “Stay the night?”

“Well, as you said, it is late. And I did have a lot to drink, so....”

Cassian laughed as he reached again for his belt. “Very rational of you.”

Bodhi was kept from responding by Cassian's lips crashing into his again. It would be a long time before he had another rational thought.


	8. Bodhi, chapter 8

The early morning sun found Bodhi tucked up tight against Cassian. He groaned as the light filled the room, trying to burrow deeper under the blanket only to be stopped by Cassian pulling him closer.

“Cass, please, I'm tired,” he mumbled as outside the window a rooster started to crow. “And I have to get to work.”

“Stay,” Cassian whined, arms clinging around his waist.

“I can't. Not if you want me to keep gathering information for you.”

Cassian sighed but loosened his grip. Bodhi reluctantly crawled out of his arms and out of bed. He stumbled around, pulling on his cloths before pulling a sealed letter out of his jacket pocket.

“Here.” He handed the note to Cassian, turning toward the door. “Wait until you're back on the ship before reading that. When are you leaving?”

“Sometime today,” Cassian said, yawning as he came to hug him. “As soon as we finish reloading supplies.” Cassian kissed him, brushing softly at his hair. “We should be back in a few weeks.”

“Be careful,” Bodhi warned, arms tight around him. “Try to keep Jyn away. I heard Orson Krennic is arriving soon. He still travels with her father, so the chance of her being recognized is quite high.”

“We'll be fine. You stay safe yourself. Watch your back. You know how to reach us if you need to.”

Bodhi hurried from the inn, straightening his coat as he reached the street. He stopped on his way to work to buy a freshly baked roll from a stand near the water, continuing on through the merchants hustling about. He waved greetings to those he knew, turning down the lane that led to merchant office.

“You're late,” his supervisor yelled as he walked in. “This is unacceptable. Just for that, you can stay late tonight and finish balancing the books.”

Bodhi stammered an apology and settled into his chair.

“And fix your collar. It's crooked.”

Blushing, Bodhi pulled at the fabric, glancing discreetly in the window to check if the bruises on his neck were still hidden. Satisfied, he set up his desk, getting down to the business of the day. Just before midday, two guards entered along with the governor's aide. As one, those seated at the desks put down their pens and drew themselves to attention while their supervisor bowed. The aide looked around curiously, noting the stacks of ledgers and papers piled in the corners as he pulled a sealed note from his pocket. With a flourish, he cracked the seal before shaking out the parchment. Bodhi fought not to roll his eyes at the theatrics involved.

“The governor has ordered the delivery of a shipment of troops and supplies to depart from the illustrious island of Kamino and to be delivered to the islands surrounding Jedha. The shipment is to depart within the week and is to be accompanied by two clerks bound for the Holy City, as well as four guards and one officer. Placement to the new island will be permanent, until such time as the governor orders their return. Selection of the clerks is to be left to the discretion of the supervising party.”

A charged current seemed to be running through the room, as each clerk struggled to remain still. A move such as this could either be a boost in rank and power, or else a death sentence. Bodhi watched as the one in charge passed his gaze over each in turn, before pausing on him. Bodhi silently cursed as the man smiled and turned to face the aide.

“As this is the will of the governor, I'll send two of my best. Master Simon, Master Rook. I'd suggest wrapping up any loose ends you have here before departure.”

From his seat in the corner, Simon nodded and began to grin. Bodhi sighed and stared at his ledger. He needed to get word to Cassian before he left port; how, he wasn't sure. He glanced up and watched as the aide and the supervisor hashed out the details of the transfer, plotting how he could escape for a half an hour. He was saved from his thoughts by the bell over the door ringing.

As one, the room looked up as one of the Governor's personal guards entered.

“There is to be another hanging,” he said, eyeing the room. “Governors orders are that all involved with the government are to attend immediately.”

The clerks began to mutter among themselves as they set about closing their stations, questioning what could be happening. Bodhi could feel only dread. The only reason for this short of a notice could mean either more rebels had been found or else they suspected there was a spy within the government itself and they were worried about them running. He joined in the rest as they trekked up the hill, speculating as to the nature of the days events.

Bodhi glanced back at the harbor, noting that guards were surrounding the docks. The workers were milling about uneasily as the crew's of the ships docked in the harbor were being pulled from their decks and pushed inland. Several were raising protests, but Bodhi was around the bend before he could see the outcome. He was pushed by the crowd, many of whom were speculating as to what was happening. Even by Imperial standards, two hangings this close together was unusual. As he reached the courtyard, he saw Cassian leaning against the far wall. Though their eyes glanced across each other, they held no recognition.

It wasn't long before the guards dragged a bound and gagged prisoner out into the open, hood hiding their face. Bodhi's growing dread rose higher as he recognized the cloths of the man. He was secured in place, guards staying close as an official stepped forward.

“The Empire will not tolerate slights against it, nor will it allow for scum and villains to paint us as evil. Traitors will be weeded out and destroyed. Today, we set an example. I'm sure many of you recognize this individual. He has been found guilty of spreading confidential information on to spies passing through the islands. He was found with rebel money in his household. Let him be an example and a warning to everyone. We will find those who hide within us and seek to destroy this beautiful nation.”

Though the hood was left in place, Bodhi could hear the man, once the harbor master, trying to scream around a gag. His heart rate sped up as the executioner was given the signal and without preamble pulled the lever. The screams were cut short as the rope pulled taunt. There was only a momentary jerk of the man's feet before he was still.

“Let this be an example and a reminder. Suspicious activity should be report immediately to the guards of this fort. Your safety is our strength. The Empire will not tolerate those who stand to destroy it. We will stand mighty against all odds.”

Bodhi glanced toward Cassian as a ragged cheer went up from the crowd. Cassian's eyes were dark as he whispered to the man standing beside him. With a nod, the man slipped from the yard and disappeared.

The return to the office was a somber one. Around him, citizens were having hushed conversations, stopping whenever he came too close to them. Bodhi returned to work, trying hard to forget.

That night, his dreams were haunted by half-heard voices; by the time the sun rose, Bodhi felt as if he hadn't slept in a week.

Upon arrival to work he was handed a ledger book and a docket of parchment. “We're on dock duty today.”

Bodhi frowned at the papers, puzzled.

His partner sighed and gestured toward the desks. “We're all on a rotating schedule until a new harbor master is found. All departures are halted until all manifests approved by the old harbor master can be confirmed as clear.”

“What is the governor so afraid of?”

“That's a question best not asked, not if you value your life.”

Bodhi nodded and quickly went to prepare a travel writing kit. He shrugged on his coat that marked him as an official within the Empire, settled the satchel across his body, and followed his partner out the door.

The walk to the harbor was normally a pleasant one, but today was marred by the sober attitudes of the shopkeepers along the way. As they reached the cobblestones that lined the wharf, they paused and stared, unable to look away from the hanging body left as a warning. Sighing, the other man gestured toward the wooden ramp leading toward the berths.

“I'll start on the east side. Try not to take all day.”

Bodhi tried not to glare at him as he started towards the first ship.

His searches turned up nothing unusual as he checked the filed papers against the dock records. He endured the glares and muttered threats from the crews as he continued on, never allowing it to bother him. By mid morning, he was tired of counting crates of fruit and vegetables, goats and chickens, linen, leather, trade worthy goods. As he stepped off the ramp of the latest ship to be cleared, he shuffled the papers around until he found his next goal. Frowning, he tilted the paper, making sure he had read the name right. Berth 7, Captain Joreth Sward, Rogue.

He hurried along the waterfront, tugging at his cravat as he went. Up head, he could see the masts of a familiar ship, though her sails had been changed since he had last seen her, as well as the paint that covered her trim. Bodhi hailed the man leaning against her railing, signaling for the ramp to be lowered. He didn't recognize the man, but that didn't surprise him. It had been far too long since he had last stepped foot on board.

As he came up the ramp, the man called for the Captain. Bodhi tried hard to suppress a smile as his boots touched the deck, gazing around at the view of the harbor and the island. He turned as he heard a throat being cleared behind him.

And found himself facing Cassian.

“You must be the official they told us they'd be sending. The cargo is this way, if you will.”

“I'm sure you understand the necessity, Master Sward, given the events that have happened over the last few days.”

“It's Captain, actually. And I'm not complaining. I know it won't do any good. We missed the tide yesterday, hopefully we can sail with this evenings.” He led Bodhi down into the hold, pointing to the men seating on the crates. “You. Go above deck. Check the lines and the sails. Make sure we're ready to go on my command.”

They muttered their affirmatives and scrambled out of the way, glowering at Bodhi as they did.

“Do I know anyone on this ship anymore?” Bodhi muttered, as he pulled the tarp off the first stack.

“Melshi and Pao are with me this trip, though I've asked them to stay out of the way. The rest are new since you went undercover. I can't exactly tell them who you are, not if we want your cover to stay intact.”

Bodhi shrugged and pretended to study the crates before him. “Just be nice not to be glared at on my own ship.”

“Our ship,” Cassian said, smirk evident in his voice.

“I won the damn thing in a card game. That makes her mine.”

“Yes, but who fronted you the money after you lost all of yours? And who's been maintaining her and paying for berths?”

“Fine, we're co-owners then.”

Cassian laughed and pulled him close. “She'll be yours again once this is over.”

“If I don't hang first,” Bodhi joked, hugging Cassian back.

“Never say that again.”

“It just hit home how bad its getting here. They're gearing up for something, I just don't know what yet.”

“You'll figure it out.”

“I'm not so sure. The harbor master was no spy. He couldn't lie, not well enough to last this long. They must suspect someone else and are trying to fish them out.”

“Telos was a good man. He wasn't a spy, not one of ours anyway. He heard a lot, but he never kept secrets. Watch your back.”

Bodhi pulled away and sat down, head in his hands. “They're moving me within the next week or so.”

Cassian stilled. “Where to?”

“They told us Jedha, but I'm not so sure. They're moving troops and weapons.”

“The partisans.”

“What?” Bodhi looked up, studying Cassian with a frown.

“Jedha has a group of freedom fighters called the partisans. They must be getting ready to target them, though they may not be able to infiltrate the mainland just yet.”

“I've never heard of them.”

“They are little more than pirates as of now, though that's not how they see themselves.”

“You've worked with them?”

“No. Jyn has.”

Bodhi sighed and stood up. “I'd best get going. How do I contact you once I've left here?”

“If you do go to Jedha, there is an old tavern called the Kyber Den. I'll have a contact there. He'll help you out.”

Nodding, Bodhi reached for his hands. “Be careful.”

“I should say the same thing to you.” Cassian pulled him in for a quick kiss. “We'll figure out how to get in contact again. Watch yourself.”


	9. Bodhi, chapter 9

By the end of the week, Bodhi had settled his tab at the bar and sold the majority of his possessions. His trunk was packed and ready to go the night before. He slept fitfully, tossing and turning, finally giving up as the sun rose. He made one last obsessive check of his rented room, making sure that nothing was left behind and anything linking him to Cassian or the rebels was burned until only ashes remained. The knife that Jyn had lent him was strapped inside his boot as always, ready to be used, though he knew that if he pulled it his cover would be blown. He adjusted the ring on his right hand, checking that the marks on the band were still legible. It was from Cassian and the marks, in Festian, allowed him to gain access to Cassian's network of spies. He had told those who asked about it that it had been his parents wedding ring and that he wore it to remind himself of them.

He jumped when a knock sounded on his door, opening it to see one of the guards waiting beside a porter. He nodded hello and pointed to the trunk, following them down to the street and toward the ship.

The Imperial vessel was huge. Crews scrambled across it's deck, readying it to leave as soon the tide allowed. Crate upon crate was being loaded into it's holds. Bodhi frowned at the number of people involved, noting that unlike what he had been told, it appeared that several troop battalions were abroad. He was shown to his berth, sharing the cramped space with Simon. He settled his case onto the top bunk and went back to the deck, finding an out of the way spot to wait for departure. In the back of his mind he kept a running total of personnel and covered crates being brought on for his next report to Cassian. When the call to sail was announced, he felt a slight pain of homesickness settle in. As hard as it had been for him, being undercover on Kamino, he had grown to love the island and its people. He watched the deep harbor recede as they sailed away, thrilled to once again be aboard a rolling deck even as he worried about heading for Jedha. With luck, he wouldn't be recognized there. He still owed money for gambling debts to some less than savory individuals. That would be hard to explain to his superiors.

He stayed on deck as long as he could, finally returning to his bunk once the island's details became unrecognizable. He rolled his eyes at Simon, who was curled up on the thin mattress looking green.

“How long is this going to take?” he asked, clutching his stomach.

“Depends on the winds and how often we stop. We're looking at a few weeks most likely.”

Simon groaned and curled up tighter.

“If you feel sick, fresh air would be better.” Bodhi climbed up onto his bunk and settled down to rest. “Sea's pretty calm right now, you should rest while you can.”

“What do you mean 'while you can'?” Simon cried, eyes closed tight.

“It's monsoon season.”

Bodhi couldn't help smirking at the wail that came from below him.

* * *

The Destroyer proved to be a faster ship than Bodhi was expecting, traveling farther each day than anticipated. He had finally convinced Simon to join him on deck, if for no other reason than to keep their berth from smelling like vomit more than it already did. He listened in on the conversations of the officials on board, as well as the ship's crew, committing much of it to memory to write down once the reached Jedha. Bodhi was under no impression that their possessions wouldn't and couldn't be searched at any point in time.

Simon remained miserable for much of the time, especially during the times when the seas grew rougher. Bodhi took pity on him and settled him into an out of the way spot on the deck, telling him to focus on the horizon and not the rolling deck. He brought him a bottle filled with water and a bowl of broth that he bribed the cook into sparing. “Here. Try and keep this down.”

“How are you doing this?” Simon asked, gesturing vaguely to everything around them. “How does none of this bother you?”

“Were you born on Kamino?” When he nodded, Bodhi sighed and settled beside him. “I wasn't. I was sent there from Vault when the Empire called for qualified clerks. Before that, I came from Coruscant and I used to work as a crew member on private ships. This is nothing. Wait until the storms start, when you're not sure if you'll capsize or not.”

“I'm never stepping foot on a ship again!”

“Best hope they don't decide to move you then. It's considered a death sentence to refuse an order.”

“Don't remind me!”

Bodhi wandered the ship as often as he could, getting to know the crew, though they were suspicious of him. He was unable to get an accurate count on the number of troops below deck, but he knew it was higher than they were initially lead to believe.

He was in his bunk when he heard the call that land had been spotted. He was quick to rush to the deck, settling in along the rail. The coastline of Jedha loomed as a dark line ahead of them. A few outcroppings of rocks and small islands surrounded the way into the harbor.

“The harbor itself is not very deep,” the Captain told the official standing near the bow with him. “It's possible for a ship this size to dock there, but once the tide goes out it'll be stranded. It'd be best if we drop anchor farther out and used long boats to reach the shore.”

“It would be best if no one on land knew what we were bringing ashore. Take us in, we'll deal with any complications later.”

“How were you planning to move those crates up the cliffs? Most of the town is high above sea level.”

“That is something best not discussed in the open.”

Bodhi bowed low as they passed him and retreated to the Captain's quarters. He made a mental note of what he would need to add to his report to Cassian as he watched land loom ever closer.

The capital of Jedha was located inland, though that did not seem like their destination as of yet. From the bits he had overheard the troops saying, as he passed the hold, it appeared they would be settling in the town that had sprung up generations before around the ancient temple. For him, it was like coming home.

It filled him with dread.

The Captain reappeared on deck as a smaller fishing boat approached to help guide them in. Bodhi quickly returned to his cabin, mostly to stay out of the way as the crew scrambled about. Simon joined him shortly after, cursing as the wood around them groaned and dipped. Bodhi was shrugging on his jacket when the guard that had accompanied them on the voyage stepped into their room. “You're wanted on deck. These locals will bring your trunks.”

Bodhi nodded and straightened his hat, edging past the dock workers that hoisted their belongings as if they weighed nothing. It was cold on deck, colder than when they had been sailing in. As he walked down the gangway onto the dock, he couldn't help but to gaze up at the towering red cliffs that loomed over the port town. Above them, visible as a silhouette, the ancient stone structure dedicated to the followers of the Force loomed over all, a place once full of peace and mercy. Now, it felt more like a place of death.

Bodhi didn't know what had happened during the time since he had last been to Jedha. He had left as soon as he could, finding passage out of the country and onto the trade ships that passed through at intervals. He tried hard to ignore that glares that his Imperial uniform acquired from the locals gathered near the dock, just as he ignored the unusually high presence of Imperial troops coming and going between the waterfront and the stairs that led up the cliff. There were continual carts being pulled along the switch back trail that ran adjacent to the stairs, broken down horses and mules hauling heavy loads up and down.

Bodhi startled as the guard touched his arm, pointing him toward a waiting wagon.

“Get in. This will take you to your lodging. Mind that you stay there once we arrive.”

When Bodhi had left Jedha, the people had been far from rich. They had lived off the land and the sea, relying on passing ships and visiting pilgrims for outside income. Though most families had been poor, they had been happy; market stalls had lined the streets and the residents had worn brightly colored clothing. Now, everything had a washed out look; grays and browns dominated the landscape, dust settling over the few stalls left standing. There were more beggars in the street than Bodhi had seen in a while, not since he had left Coruscant. Many of the building looked empty, troops going around and chasing off squatters. His sense of dread grew.

Their lodging turned out to be an old rooming house that had been taken over for Imperial use. He found himself in a room on the upper floor, tucked into a narrow room under the eaves at the end of the hall; he was unable to stand at his full height unless he stood in the very center of the room but saw little point in complaining. At least his door locked.

He had unpacked his trunk and had settled onto the cot tucked near the tiny window, opening the shutters to let in the last of the day's light; it didn't surprise him that the glass was missing from the pane. He made a note to request an extra blanket. He pulled out his writing kit and started to carefully compose his coded notes.

He closed up and tucked away the notes when he heard the floorboard in the hall creak about an hour later. He stood up quickly and light the candle sitting next to the washbasin and water jug on the dresser, splashing his face as the door opened. He glanced over at the young woman who stood nervously in the doorway, hands wrapped in her apron.

“Dinner is ready in the common room, if you'd like to join the others.”

He smiled and started to thank her, but she had already ducked her head and scurried away.

He frowned and headed down the stairs. In the common area, large tables had been set up for a communal dining area. He found himself sitting with thirty other men, most of whom ignored him. Simon waved him over to his table, introducing him to the others from his floor. As the maids brought out the bowls of food, Simon leaned closer and grinned at Bodhi. “This is going to be an easy assignment.”

“Is it?” Bodhi asked, trying to pretend to be interested.

“It's only our ships coming and going from the harbor here, so we don't have to inventory them as they come in. We only have to prepare the manifests for when they leave.” Simon laughed as he dug into the food, hungry for the first time in weeks. “Everything coming through us will have already been counted as it leaves the temple.”

One of the other men glared at him. “We're not supposed to talk about that.”

Simon snorted and picked up his mug of ale. “We're all with the Empire here. There's no need to keep secrets.” Bodhi suspected he had been busy getting drunk after their arrival based on his behavior. “Besides, Rook here is pretty quiet. I never saw him out drinking before.”

“Be that as it may,” the man said, turning back to his food, “it is best not to talk about it. It's not wise to attract attention around here. And mind the curfew.”

“Curfew?” Bodhi asked, suddenly curious.

“Locals have to be indoors within two hours after sunset, no exceptions unless they are medically trained and are accompanied by Imperial guards. Even Imperial officials should mind it, especially if they are out in a non-officer capacity.”

Bodhi nodded his head and resumed eating. It seemed as if getting in contact with Cassian's man might be harder than he planned. He hoped some of his former friends were still around.

Jedha had certainly become a much more interesting place.

* * *

Bodhi found himself assigned alternating shifts between the harbor offices and a shack set outside the temple walls up on top of the cliff. He tried hard to ignore the glares of the locals, focusing on keeping his head down and doing his job, even as he watched the monks slowly being driven from the temple. Each night, he added to his carefully crafted and coded notes, biding his time until he could escape long enough to to visit the tavern Cassian had told him about. What made it hard was the fact that it was located in the city proper itself, high up the cliff. Bodhi had yet to figure out how to make it down, up, and down again with time allowed by the curfew.

He was also contending with being watched.

At first he thought he was imagining it. There were troops not so subtlety stationed all over the city, swords and muskets visible at all times. Checkpoints lined the streets, dividing the districts up. He knew his room had been searched a few times, but as of yet his notes had not been discovered, thanks in part to his moving of them daily.

This, though, was a different sensation. This was someone who knew what they were doing and were trying not to be caught. The feeling he got was not necessarily one of harm, but it still kept him on edge.

He found his chance after being back in the city for a month. He was counting the crates that had been piled up along the outer wall when he heard the temple bells ring for the first time since his arrival. He looked up as the monks, now robed in faded grays and blues gathered near the gates, waiting for admittance to the courtyard. Bodhi's superior came up in a huff, face angry as he gestured toward the gathering crowd.

“Have you finished what is here?” When Bodhi nodded, he sighed and grabbed the papers from his hand. “Then we're done for the day. You're released from your duties. Curfew will still apply, but it's been moved back an hour. Why the government is allowing this I'll never understand. They should just hang the lot of them.”

Bodhi stored away his equipment as the man ranted on and on. He set his hat on his head, nodded when he was finally dismissed and hurried for the stairs. Back in his room, he hastily changed out of his uniform and gathered his notes, sealing them in a envelop, using his ring to emboss the wax. He wrapped it in a waterproof oilcloth and headed back out.

He was fortunate enough to catch a ride up the cliff side with a passing merchant. He gazed out over the water, watching as non-Imperial ships were forced to drop anchor farther out to sea. He allowed his legs to hang over the side of the wagon, listening to the chatter of the man and the boy in the front, learning that the monks were celebrating the start of the harvest season. He learned that most of the celebrations and festivals had been forcibly ended by the arrival of the Empire, though they allowed a few as a placating measure for the citizens. At the top of the rise, he hopped down, thanking the merchant with a bow and a few coins, before setting out to find the bar.

The Kyber Den proved to be a local haunt, though there were a handful of off duty Imperial figures seated in the back, conversing in the local dialect. Bodhi eyed a group of sailors seated at the bar, approaching with care. He gestured toward the bottles of liquor, nodding when the bartender grabbed a local brew and poured him a glass. He settled into the chair and waited, sipping at his drink. Laughter floated over to him from the group in the back as one of the sailors detached himself from the group and approached him. Bodhi nodded as he settled in beside him, watching as the man studied the ring on his finger.

“You local?” the man asked in Festian. Bodhi nodded.

“Born here. First time back,” Bodhi said, stumbling over the words. Cassian had teased him about his horrible accent, but he was at least understandable.

The sailor nodded and pointed toward a table in the center of the room. “Join us in a game?” He held up a deck of cards, head tilted to the side.

Bodhi grinned and stood up. “I'm in.”

They were joined by the man's friends; they played until the sun began to set. Bodhi was slightly ahead when the Imperials behind them shuffled out, loudly arguing about something pointless (Bodhi had long stopped listening). The room around them was filling up when the man finally leaned forward and asked in clear basic “what have you brought me?”

“A letter. I trust you can get it the right person?”

“It's possible,” the man shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “We leave for Fest tomorrow, but the journey is long and stops must be made. Is your sweetheart waiting for you somewhere?”

“There's a chance,” Bodhi said, pulling the cloth from inside his coat. He hesitated before handing it over. “I've written for years but have yet to receive a true answer.”

“Love is fickle, my friend. Let us call an end to this game, before I lose even more. Kestrels fly in a straight line, if you give them time.”

Bodhi sighed in relief and nodded, standing up. “Safe journey,” he said in Festian, nodding to the crew. The man reached up and clasped his hand before allowing him to leave.

Bodhi flinched as the cold night air hit him outside the bar. The sun was almost below the horizon, the shadows drifting far across the ground. He pulled his coat tighter and started toward the cliff, occasionally stopping to give a coin to a beggar. A few streets over, he became aware of a presence following him. He stayed along the main roads for a time before finally stepping into a dark alleyway.

He counted the seconds in his head, barely hearing the light footsteps as they came closer.

“What are you doing here, Jyn?” he asked softly, arms crossed over his chest as the slim figure stopped in front of him. He bit off a yelp as she grabbed him and pulled him into a searing kiss; he melted into her hold, hands coming up to run through her hair. She suddenly stepped back, pulling him farther into the shadows as a pair of troops passed by the mouth of the alley.

“It's Liana here. And I missed you. Cassian said they were moving you and since I had business in Jedha, I've been keeping an eye on you. You really don't do as good of a job at watching your back as you should.”

“Maybe I knew it was you,” he said, rolling his eyes as he studied her. She was dressed in a pair of dirty trousers with scuffed boots and a worn tunic, an almost similar look to what she had worn when they first met. She looked much like the locals; he knew she would find it easy to blend in in public. “What business do you have here? If the Imperials know you are here—”

“Only a handful in the Empire know what I look like, or even that I exist. Especially this far from the capital. Don't worry so much. Cassian has been waiting for word from you.”

“It's harder to get away than I anticipated,” he reluctantly admitted.

“It was easier before they put the city on lock down.”

“What's been happening? Why are there Imperials in the temple?”

Jyn hesitated before grabbing his arm. “It's not safe to speak out in the open. Come with me.”

“I can't. I have to be back down the cliff before curfew.”

“There's a few hours still, I'll make sure you make it. Now shut up and follow me.”

She led him down the alley, toward a flight of stairs leading down to a basement. She knocked a code into the door, standing back as it was jerked open. She muttered something in a phrase that Bodhi did not recognize, pointing toward him. Growling, the figure in the doorway stepped back and let them enter.

Bodhi found himself in another bar, this one filled with hard eyed locals that gazed at him suspiciously. Jyn ignored them and pulled him toward a room in the back, passing something to the man guarding it. He let them pass and Bodhi found himself being pushed roughly into a private room. Jyn closed the door and pointed him toward a chair. She moved the lantern from beside the door to the table, settling in across from him.

“Bodhi. How much do you remember of Jedha?”

“Enough.”

“And what do you know about what's been happening here lately?”

“I know that there are quite a number of Imperial troops stationed here, especially for a country that is supposed to be independent. I know they've been strictly enforcing a curfew for all citizens, even their own. I know the monks are being allowed only limited access to the temple and that there is a lot of tension in the city itself.”

“That's putting it mildly,” Jyn muttered, glancing at the door, listening to the noises beyond.

“I know that there is a resistance movement taking hold out in the plains, as well as in the islands surrounding the harbor. I know that only Imperial ships are being allowed berth in the harbor and that all others are subject to searches. I know that large shipments of weapons are being brought   
in—”

“You can confirm this?”

Bodhi watched her before shrugging. “Depends on what kind of proof you need.”

“I either need a manifest or access to where they are storing them.”

Bodhi reached into his coat and pulled out a sheet of papers. “This is a copy, the same as I sent to Cassian. It's in code.”

“I remember how to read it,” Jyn said, waving away his concerns. She skimmed the paper, looking up as his words finally registered. “You met his contacts?”

“Before I ran into you.”

“Good.” She tucked the paper deep into her pocket. “What do you know about the partisans?”

“That there is an active bounty out on their heads and that they are considered little more than pirates in these parts.”

“You're not far off. Keep away from them if you can. They don't like anyone, even their own.”

“Should you be following that same advice?” Bodhi asked shrewdly.

“Mind your own business.” She smirked at him. “Watch your back, Bodhi. This town is gearing up for something bad to happen sooner rather than later. Did you ever know of the Whills?”

“You mean the disciples or the guardians?”

“Both, but the guardians specifically.”

“Of course I know of them. They used to scout the city every spring festival, looking for children to train. I never could figure out what they were looking for. I ran off before I was old enough to be picked, assuming they would have even wanted me.”

“There is a standing order to kill any guardian on sight, regardless of the reason. At this point in time, there is only a few handfuls left, and they've gone to ground to hide. The Empire is conducting raids, hunting them down to slaughter them.” Her voice had turned bitter, her eyes hard and cold. “Those left are extremely dangerous. They are unpredictable. The citizens protect them and as such are being punished and killed in their places.”

“Are you in contact with them?”

“It's best if you don't know about that either.” She reached for his hand, pressing it between both of hers. “I've passed on what I can to Cassian, but it might not help. He plans to be here before the winter solstice, if the storms hold off long enough.”

“I probably can't be there for either of you,” Bodhi warned.

“We'll think of something. It's what we do. Maybe we'll kidnap you,” she joked. Bodhi stared at her until she laughed. “You can't seriously expect the three of us to be in the same place at the same time and not have some fun. Maybe I'll sneak into your place at some point.”

“Don't even try it.” He heard the bells signifying the hour ring faintly off in the distance. “I need to get back.”

“I'll walk you out.” She jumped to her feet and knocked softly on the door. It opened a crack and she exchanged a whisper with the guard. Whatever he responded with made her nod her head and close it. “We'll take the tunnels.”

“Tunnels? You mean the old waterways? The flood channels?”

“Since the Imperials arrived they've been sealed off. Only those who are crazy or desperate use them.”

“And what are we?”

“Those that don't wish to be seen. Relax,” she said as she pulled up a hidden door set into the floor. “Everyone down there knows me. Just stay close and you'll be fine.” She lowered herself down, pointing toward the lantern before dropping from sight.

Grumbling, Bodhi grabbed it and followed her. Jyn stood to the side, staff in hand to reach up and pull the cover back into place. She took the lantern from him and gestured for him to follow her.

“Why are we not taking the streets?”

“There are troops out there. It'd be suspicious if they saw you coming out of that bar. It's not a place you want to get caught.”

Jyn lead the way, skirting along the tunnels following the internal map that only she seemed to know. They encountered no others along the way, though Bodhi sensed presences watching them as they went on. He chose to follow Jyn's example and ignored them. Eventually they arrived at a small set of stairs. Jyn ran up them quickly, unbarring the door at the top. She peeked out before opening it wide. Bodhi followed her out onto the first landing of the stairs, gazing down on the lights below. She kissed his cheek quickly before retreating. “Be careful, Bodhi. I'll see you soon.”

Before he could respond she was gone, door closed and locked behind him. Sighing, he hurried down the stairs, wasting no time in returning to the rooming house. Though he arrived back with plenty of time to spare, he found his housemates treating him with disdain.

“Out late, were we? One might think you had something to hide.”

Bodhi gave them a bland smile and retreated toward his room.

Over the next few months, he watched and waited. More and more, he noticed the monks being driven farther and farther from the temple. While they were still allowed to celebrate some of the major festivals, less showed up each time. He even witnessed the capture of a pair of guardians; while he did not see their fate, he was grateful that their deaths (for there could be little other outcome) were not made into public sport like they would have been in Kamino.

Unrest continued to grow in the city. Arrests were made daily, usually before dawn or long after curfew. Pubs and bars were raided; gambling, already declared illegal, continued and crack downs grew more common. Bodhi however had no problem finding games in which to join, using them to scout information for Cassian.

He saw Jyn twice more, though only for a few moments. He would pass his information to her; whether she managed to get it to their mutual contacts was another story but not one he planned to worry about. Each time he saw her, she would smile and pull him close, but he could see the tension she was carrying. He wanted to ask her what she was involved in, but knew she would refuse to tell him. He kept an ear out, relieved when he didn't hear of any warrants for her arrest.

Each day, the number of crates being brought into the temple, either from the outlying planes or from the harbor increased. Bodhi was unable to determine what was coming in from outside the city, though he had his suspicions when he witnessed a wagon loaded with prisoners and orphans being driven out beyond the walls toward the mountains and the kyber mines beyond.

Bodhi kept his head down and pretended to be dumber than he was. He would wait. It was something he was good at. With luck, Cassian wouldn't be caught upon arrival.

With luck, they would all survive.


	10. Bodhi, chapter 10

“Before you leave for your duties today, there is an announcement that must be made.”

Beside Bodhi, Simon groaned. “Bloody hell, what now? It's bad enough that they won't let us visit the bars or brothels lately.”

“Silence,” hissed someone from behind them.

Bodhi tried to ignore both as he sipped at his tea. Breakfast had been coming to an end when their supervisor had stood up and called for order.

“As you know, the locals have been petitioning for the return of their festivals. Our glorious leaders have decided to be benevolent and allow the winter festivities to take place. As such, you will be pushed to work harder than normal today. At sundown tomorrow, curfew shall be suspended for all citizens.” He paused as excited muttering broke out. Clearing his throat, he glared at the assembled group, continuing with disdain in his voice. “And as such, you shall be allowed to stay out later. However, be reminded that you are representatives of the Empire and as such must set a good example. Troops will be out in full force to keep the peace. The monks will be allowed to assemble in the courtyard of the temple but all guardians are to be captured on sight, lest they try and start trouble. The citizens will be allowed six days. It shall be business as usual after the full moon.”

He studied the clerks before pulling out a list and calling out the days assignments. Once he was finished, he retreated from the room, ignoring the swell of noise that followed.

Simon leaned over and nudged Bodhi. “If they're lifting the curfew, that means the ban on the pubs will be lax as well.” He laughed, leaning back in his chair. “We're staying out as long as we can.”

Bodhi smiled wanly. “Winter festivities are a time for reflection and family. You'll be hard pressed to find many pubs staying open late.”

“Bah. There's plenty of foreign owned pubs down along the waterfront. I'll find us someplace.”

Bodhi sighed and returned to his food. He tried to tune out Simon and his friends talks about what they planned to do during the festival week. The older Imperial clerks around them were frowning, muttering among themselves. He knew it was time to distance himself from the rest, lest he become suspect.

Work was brutal that day. True to what had been said at breakfast, they were urged to work faster than normal. Bodhi fell into a rhythm, ignoring everything around him except the crates he was inspecting. He was distantly aware of numerous loads being hauled down the cliff toward the docks, of an incessant activity that seemed never ending; he did his best to commit it to memory, just as he did his best to stay productive. A halt was finally called at sundown, leaving just enough time for the last of the wagons to begin the trip down. Bodhi was exhausted, just then realizing that he hadn't had a meal since that morning. He trudged toward the steps, passing through the old quadrant of the city. He stopped at a stand on his way, buying a meat pie before continuing on. Around him, he could hear the cries of merchants and beggars, as well as the rhythmic steps of marching troops. Across the way, he glimpsed a man in torn robes, bowl placed on the ground before him, blind eyes staring out into the crowd. Behind him, half hidden in the shadows, Bodhi could make out the shape of a large man, arms crossed over his chest, gun strapped to his side. Bodhi hesitated before hurrying past.

He could feel the eyes of the pair on him as he went. He sensed danger surrounding them, a foreboding that only increased when he heard the monk call out to him. “May the Force guide you in all things.” Bodhi ducked his head and moved on, hoping that no one had heard the exchange. It would not do to be associated with the old teachings, not with the current climate in Jedha. He remained tense until he reached the stairs, finally breathing in relief as he started his way down them. Tomorrow would be better, he told himself.

In his room, he found the shutter open.

Frowning, he locked his door and approached cautiously. He could have sworn he closed it before leaving. He noticed a folded paper tucked into slates. He unfolded it to find two words written out in Jyn's handwriting. Two days. Bodhi turned up the gas on his lamp, removing the glass cover in order to set the note alight. He dropped in into his basin, replacing the cover. He watched the note curl up, becoming nothing but ash, wishing he could feel anything but dread. He had wanted nothing more than to see Cassian again, wanted to once again be reunited with him and Jyn, but the monks words had thrown him, left him feeling off balance.

For better or worse, change was coming. He'd be ready to face whatever happened. He would have to be. Tomorrow would be the start of something. With luck, it wouldn't be the end.

* * *

Bodhi relished his first opportunity to sleep in in years, choosing to roll over with his blankets pulled up over his head as the roosters down in the yard crowed the start of the day. Gradually, the need for food and to relieve himself forced him up and out. He carefully dressed for the day, brushing his hair back into a tie before heading downstairs and out into the weak winter sunlight. He kept to the lower areas that morning, moving through the streets toward the rooming houses that dealt with travelers arriving for the start of their pilgrimages. He had been making careful inquires over that last few weeks, which had lead him to the Tranquil Breeze. He had been careful to leave behind any traces of his Imperial uniform, dressing in his nicest clothes. He was nervous as he pushed open the door, stepping into an airy common room.

“Can I help you?” a servant asked, pausing in her wiping of a table.

“I'm looking for Armisa? Does she work here?”

“In the kitchen, just through that door.”

“Thank you.” Bodhi nodded as he headed to the indicated door, ignoring the curious stare he received on his way. He pushed open the door and stepped into a brightly lit kitchen, natural light streaming in from the wide windows. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the smell of freshly baked bread and simmering stew, remembering a time when he had helped his mother in a similar way when he had been much younger. Blinking away the memories, he noticed a toddler barricaded into a corner, rag doll clutched in his hands. He turned to see his sister bent over the hearth, tending to the fire.

“Hello Armisa,” he said, carefully clearing his throat. “It's been a long time.”

Armisa spun around, hands wrapped in her apron. “Bodhi.”

“Hello,” he said again, sounding awkward.

“Bodhi, is it really you?” She quickly approached him, eyes searching his face. “Why are you back in Jedha. I thought you were never coming back.”

“Work.”

“The Empire,” she spat out, eyes growing dark, lips thinning as she frowned. “So I see that you still work for them.”

“Don't start, Armisa. I didn't exactly have a choice. Besides, it's allowed me to send money to you. You did get it, right?”

“From your 'friends'? Yes, I got it, but I didn't keep it. Especially after the Empire took over everything. It's too dangerous to be associated with anything to do with rebels or separatists or whatever enemy the Empire decides it has today. I gave it to the orphanages. There's enough of them here now.”

Bodhi studied her face, her dark hair pulled back under a scarf, eyes tired but still retaining the bright mischievous demeanor they always held. “You could have left too.”

“Jedha is my home. Unlike someone, I don't run away.”

Stung, Bodhi dropped his head and turned away.

“Why'd you come back?”

“I was assigned here. Been here a few months now, but since it's the winter festival time, I wanted to come see you.”

“You mean you felt obligated to visit.”

“No. I've—” Bodhi drew a deep breath and looked up again. “I've missed you. This was the first chance I've had to come visit. I've missed so much since I've been gone.”

“You have. Mother and father both died. Calla got married and moved inland. Freyen was hired to be a governess for a rich merchant's children and left the island. I got married.”

“And had a child.”

“Three, actually. Two girls and a boy.” She finally smiled at him. “It's been a long time, as you said. I've missed you, big brother. But it would be best if you stay away. It would be better for all of us if you weren't connected to us.”

Bodhi nodded, knowing the truth in her words even as they cut deep. “I just needed to know you were alright.”

She pulled him into a tight hug before brushing her hand over his hair. “Be careful Bodhi. There are bad people everywhere in Jedha now. Those blasted pirates, calling themselves partisans, they've caused nothing but problems for everyone. Those temple guardians, too, hurting our business. If they'd just accept that things were different now, maybe there would be peace again.”

Laughing slightly, Bodhi shook his head. “I highly doubt that. I'll go, so you don't get in trouble.”

“Stay safe, Bodhi.”

Waving, he left through the back door, crossing the stable yard and out the gate. He headed for the docks, reveling in the cold wind coming off the ocean. One more day until Cassian arrived. He could be patient. He'd let Jyn come to him, if she so desired. He closed his eyes. Just one more day.


	11. Chirrut, chapter 11

“May the Force of others be with you. May the Force of others be with you.”

Chirrut sat on the broken rubble of what might have been a wall at one time. He couldn't be sure; it was hard to tell the difference sometimes between one rock and another. He gently rolled his staff from hand to hand, listening to the footsteps of people passing by him, head tilted. He reached out with his foot, carefully nudging the bowl before him to make sure it was still there. Sighing, he resumed his call.

“May the Force of others be with you.”

He smiled when he heard a coin drop into the bowl, bowing low over it as the person moved on. Straightening, he listened once more. He could hear, off in the distance, the sound of marching boots signaling a passing trooper division. Behind him, his companion shifted in the shadows. “How many?”

“Six. Across the square.”

“Think we should move?”

His companion was silent for a long moment before he responded with a quiet, “not yet.”

Nodding, Chirrut resumed his relaxed stance. He rubbed briefly at the bandage wrapped around his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. He perked up as he heard feet passing close by. “Tell your fortune for a coin.”

The person grunted and tossed something into his bowl, but kept moving without hesitation.

Sighing, Chirrut slumped forward. He jerked when a hand landed on his shoulder, relaxing as he smelled the familiar scent of his companion.

“Let's head back. You need to rest.”

“We need money, and you know no one will give it to you. I'm fine.” He tried to fight off the hand that suddenly wrapped around his forehead.

“You have a fever,” the gruff voice said. “We're going back.”

“Fine,” he huffed, handing the bowl back before carefully climbing to his feet, swaying a bit before he found his balance. “Baze, how much did we make?”

“Three coppers, one silver, and a button.”

“A gold button?” Chirrut asked, hopeful.

“Brass.”

Sighing, Chirrut held out his arm and allowed Baze to guide him toward the old abandoned building they were currently hiding in. “We should stay out longer.”

“You need to rest. We're going back.”

Chirrut wanted to argue but he knew Baze was right. He was starting to sweat, even as he shivered in the cold air. He remembered very little of their return to their shelter, groaning as Baze lowered him onto the bedroll and wrapped him in a blanket. He was asleep before Baze could bring him any of the scant amount of food they possessed, dreams taking over.

He remembered bright summer days in the temple, Baze smiling with his long hair tied back, laughter in his eyes. He remembered guiding pilgrims from the waterfront to the temple and even beyond to the ruins and hidden relics out in the dunes beyond the city. He dreamed of laughter and sunlight, cold nights gazing at the stars, warm hands caressing his face.

No, that one was real. He shifted restlessly as he felt hands gently unwinding the bandages from his face. He reached up, mumbling as he tried to turn away.

“Chirrut, hold still. Let me see.”

He trembled as he felt the bandage lift away, exposing his ruined eyes to the air. He felt Baze gently wipe away the pus and dried crust that had formed, flinching as the swollen skin pulled.

“Shh. I'm sorry. Try and stay still, I'll be done soon.” He heard Baze open the jar that a doctor had given them upon their release from custody, smelling the pungent herbs as Baze rubbed the paste on and carefully wrapped his eyes in a new bandage. Sighing, Chirrut started to drift off again when he felt Baze kiss his forehead.

He heard the faintly whispered apology as he lost himself to the dreams again. He wanted to say that it wasn't his fault, but the words could not come. He dreamed and he remembered.

* * *

When the Empire came, Jedha had barely reacted. The country had seen the rise and fall of many governments over the years; the change of one more was no cause for reaction. The citizens were resilient. They would learn what was expected of them and carry on, as always. This time, though, there was a difference.

The Empire had declared a ban on the old religion, stating it would be illegal to follow the teachings of the Force and the Jedi. The temple of the Whills had been in a turmoil. If not allowed to worship the Force, what were the disciples to do? The guardians had stood tall, dedicated in their task to protect the monks and keep them sheltered from the world.

And they had promptly been killed for it.

One by one, the Empire had targeted them, saying they were enemies and instigators. Chirrut and Baze had watched as friends were hunted down like vermin in the streets, dragged off into shadowy buildings to never return. They had taken up their weapons, ready to defend the monks even as their ranks dwindled. They managed to kill troopers, hiding in the shadows themselves, striking at the caravans bringing kyber in from the newly established mines outside the city walls. As the monks were expelled from the temples, they helped them find shelter and food, striking back against the transport of “prisoners”, innocent people tried and convicted of false crimes being forced to serve their sentences in the mines as slave labor.

They had been caught because of Chirrut. He had gone back for a child caught in the open during one of the sweeps the Imperial troops had done on a neighborhood surrounding the temple. He had managed to pass the child to another guardian before the troops were on him. He had fought back, gaining the upper hand before reinforcements had arrived. Someone had told Baze and much to Chirrut's ire, he had arrived, running into the scene in a flurry of anger. Though they were some of the best fighters the guardians had, they were soon overwhelmed and dragged off in shackles.

Chirrut had fully expected to be dragged off and hung or even placed before a firing squad, though that option was rarely used against the guardians unless they were being used as an example to keep the monks in line. He had hidden his surprise at being secured to a mule cart alongside Baze and taken to the reinforced hold built into the wall by the Empire. They were separated, placed in cells that smelled of human waste, and made to wait. At first Chirrut meditated; he ate what little food was offered to him and drank what water was brought his way. He stayed silent, waiting to be interrogated, to be sentenced. Anything would be preferable to the not knowing what was to come. He heard nothing of Baze, which worried him, but he fought to keep his fear hidden.

Often, he would hear the tortured screams of other prisoners echo through the halls. Once, a body was dragged down the hall, skin torn open. Chirrut had prayed for the man, though there were days where he feared his prayers were no longer heard. He sat and waited, considering this a true test of his patience.

After nearly a week, he was dragged from his cell and into a stone room set underground. He was shoved roughly forward, stumbling over the chains around his ankles.

“Is this the one?”

“Yes sir. He was with him when we captured them.”

Chirrut scowled at the guard, finally turning to look at those assembled before him. He paled when he saw Baze suspended from a chain in the ceiling, face bloody and bruised. There were lashes running down his back, as well as what looked like a knife wound on his abdomen.

“He's not the one,” Baze wheezed, twisting slightly in the chain, arms pulled high over his head.

“Silence!” The guard closest to him lashed out, kicking him in his left knee. Baze cried out as it buckled beneath him; his arms jerked as they took his full weight before he could regain his balance. Chirrut bit back the involuntary noise that rose in his throat, trying to keep his breathing measured, but his reaction had already been noticed by the Imperial officer watching him.

“Since we have yet to retrieve any information of real significance from you, guardian Malbus, I believe a change in tactics might be in order. The guardians are quite devoted to keeping the Empire away from the temple of kyber. I wish to know why that is. There has been very little opposition to our mining efforts outside the walls, though there has been a rise in partisan attacks as of recently.” The man turned toward Chirrut, a cold smile on his face. “My questions have elicited no response as of yet. I believe your name is Imwe, is it not?”

Chirrut stayed quiet as he was pushed forward yet again.

“Silent treatment as well? It matters little. We have ways to make you talk. Gentlemen, if you will.”

Chirrut found his robes pulled away from his upper body and secured much like Baze. They made eye contact for a moment, speaking without words. Chirrut smiled softly as the Imperial stepped in front of him again.

“Now, if you'd be so kind as to tell me what I wish to know, I might just find it in my capacity to release both of you without further harm, provided you promise to leave the city. Shall we get started? I wish to know what the function of the guardians truly is.”

“To guard,” Chirrut said, unable to help himself. He jerked as he felt the first whiplash hit him. It was light enough not to break skin, though he could feel a welt rising.

“Being glib will not work in your favor, guardian Imwe. Now, once again. What is your function?”

“To guard. We protect the temple; from raiders, from pirates, from those that wish to harm the monks. We serve them in daily life so that they may focus on the task of communing with the Force on the world's behalf. We guide the pilgrims from temple to temple, we cook and clean, whatever is required of us. Anyone that observes can see that.”

“And yet you are trained to fight and arm yourselves.”

“Again, we guard.” He was more prepared for the hit that time, barely reacting. He breathed in deep, allowing his mantra to roll through his mind unbidden. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.

“What is in the temple that is so important that you feel the need to fight back against your own government?”

“We serve no others than the monks. We are tasked with keeping the temple independent and as such, we will accept only those that wish no harm to the monks. Expelling them from their rightful place earns our ire, as I'm sure you've realized.”

“I'm well aware of just what the monks possessed up until recently. We have investigated some of the temple store rooms and have found some of the highest grade of kyber we have ever encountered. My concern is that now that we have taken over the temple and your monks have moved on, why continue to fight?”

“It is our home. We will always defend it.”

“Unfortunate. What can you tell me about the partisans?”

“Nothing. They are of no concern to us, so long as they leave the pilgrims and the temples alone.”

“Are you working with them?”

“We have tea every afternoon.” He bit back a scream as the whip descended with a fury, lashing over and over before the man raised his hand to halt it.

“Humorous. What do you know of Saw Gerrera?”

“Nothing, other than he is a pirate and completely insane,” he grit out.

The officer smiled and nodded toward the man standing behind Chirrut. “You've told me nothing more than your friend did, which is unfortunate. I have heard the the guardians undergo training to withstand interrogations and torture, which is interesting, considering you are just supposed to be guarding the temple against thieves. We've seen what your friend can tolerate. Let's see just how much you can take.”

While Chirrut was expecting the whip again, he was not surprised that the man behind him had switched to a cane. He lost track after the first few blows, allowing his training and his faith in the Force to control his breathing and ignore the pain. He kept his eyes closed, drifting along with the currents of his mind, keeping his breathing as steady as he could. Distantly, he heard the call to halt. He allowed himself to return, noticing as he did just how much his legs were shaking as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He felt something touch his chin and opened his eyes. He gazed into the face of the Imperial.

“Still with us, guardian Imwe?”

Chirrut shifted slightly in his bonds, straightening up as best he could. He heard Baze inhale sharply. “Chirrut, don't,” he warned. Chirrut smiled a wolfish grin and spit in the man's face.

The man carefully wiped it off before backhanding him as hard as he could. Chirrut's head snapped around, dazing him for a moment before he hit the other side. Stepping back, the man turned to Baze. “I'll give you one chance to have his life spared. All I ask is to know is what you are trying to hide. Answer me and he will not be hurt further.”

“Imperial lies,” Chirrut gasped, spitting blood out of his mouth. “We all know you'll just kill us once you're done with us. You've killed all the others. We're too dangerous to leave alive.”

“It is remarkable. I've been informed that you two are lovers, that your bond was one of the strongest of any. And yet, you stand here watching him be tortured with little reaction. It might behoove the Empire to study your training methods. But no matter. One of you will break eventually. Maybe it'll be guardian Imwe if we threaten to castrate you. Or else you might break if we remove a few fingers from your lover. There are so many endless possibilities.”

Baze glared at him, unwilling to speak, as another guard came walking up. He bowed to the officer before leaning in close and whispering in his ear. The man gazed thoughtfully at them before returning to his chair. “Bring them in.”

A pair of guards came forward with two small figures. Chirrut recognized then as a pair of initiates that had arrived at the temple last year, a brother and sister orphaned in a shipwreck off the coast. They had been given shelter in the temple and before long they had taken the vows and started the training process. From all that Chirrut had seen, the girl was well on her way to becoming a master while the boy stumbled through his lessons. Both appeared nervous as they walked up, the girl wrapping her sleeves around her arms as if to ward off the Imperials surrounding them. She gasped when she saw Chirrut and Baze; beside her, her brother paled, faltering as he walked. He was shoved roughly forward, stopping in front of the man.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, smiling pleasantly. Chirrut was reminded of a serpent right before it struck.

“I, ah, I heard that you wished to know what the temple is hiding,” the boy stuttered.

“Alfie, no!” his sister cried, horrified.

“I've, I've come to ask that, if—if we tell you what we know, you'll—will you please leave the monks and guardians alone?”

“That all depends on what you know, my dear boy. Proceed and I will see what I can do.”

Alfie nervously looked around, wringing his hands as he opened his mouth. “The, ah, the temple has gold hidden in secret rooms underground. They keep kyber there as well. They, they've been know to hide people, people the Empire hates. They even have helped Jedi in the past. I've, ah, I've seen the records, heard the master talk about it. They have ways of getting people out of Jedha if needed, people, people like enemies of the Empire, rebels, and...others.” The boy trailed off slowly, hands gripped close to his side.

There was silence as the official studied the boy, face blank. Alfie was starting to sweat when the man finally leaned back in his chair.

“Is that all? That is unfortunate. We are already well aware of the betrayal of the monks.” He gestured toward the guards who stepped forward and grabbed the girl. “Now if you can tell us how they escape, we might spare your sister. If not, this will not end well for her.”

Chirrut pulled uselessly against his restraints, angrier now more than before. He barely felt the blows directed at him, frantic to reach their sides, knowing all too well what was coming next.

“What else can you tell me, boy, before your sister suffers for your lack of courage?”

“There... there are—there are tunnels! Under the city, tunnels that lead to—please let her go!” the boy cried as guard pressed a knife to her throat. His eyes were wild and he started to cry. “Please don't hurt her! They said you'd help us if we told you what we know!”

“Then hurry up. What tunnels and how are they accessed? I'm losing patience boy.”

“Alfie, stop! Don't say anything else!” the girl yelled.

“This is your last warning boy.”

Chirrut fought harder, catching Baze's eye across the way. Baze tilted his head. Nodding, Chirrut twisted around, kicking at his guards. With a yell, the man fell back, knocking over a lantern. As the oil spread and caught fire, there was a scramble to put it out. The guard next to the girl released her, turning to help. Chirrut twisted harder, ignoring the flare of heat that ran through his body as his cuts tore open; he managed to pull the hook the chain was attached to out of the ceiling. He lunged forward, aiming for the officer.

And the man started smiling.

Chirrut heard the sounds of boots running up before he felt the blow. He was knocked down but quickly scrambled to his feet. Behind him, he could hear Baze yelling as he too kicked out, hitting the reinforcements that were arriving. Chirrut had almost reached the girl when he heard a shot ring out. He watched in horror as her eyes widened before she grew pale and crumpled to the ground. He was hit hard from behind, driving him to his knees as a heavy weight landed on top of him. Struggling, he found himself unable to stand up as more guards bared down on him.

“Amusing, but pointless,” the man said, sounding bored as he leaned back in his chair. “Finish your story, boy, now that the interruptions are over.”

But Alfie had frozen, face blank as tears streamed down his cheeks. He stared at the body of his sister, unable to speak.

“No matter. You'll be easy to break. Take him to a cell. We'll deal with him later. And remove this filth,” he said, pointing to the body of the young monk. His gaze fell on the two guards that had neglected their duties. “Those two, take them as well. They failed the Empire by abandoning their posts. Make them comfortable.” He waited for compliance before turning back to Baze and Chirrut. “It would seem as if you are aware of what he was referring to. That is unfortunate. That girl need not have died, had you just told me what I had asked. And now that boy will likely suffer as well.”

“You know he will,” Chirrut growled, still struggling. “You are disgusting. You are scum! The Empire is nothing but evil and needs to be driven out.”

“Are you quite finished?” Sighing, the man gestured for the guards to let him up. “Secure him better this time. And make sure he can see his companion.”

A pair of guards brought forth a stock, helping to secure Chirrut into it, facing Baze who had found himself surrounded after the struggle. Chirrut could see now why Baze had not tried harder to escape, could see him favoring his right leg.

“Now then, you'll have one more chance to tell us what we want to know.”

“You've never asked anything specific,” Chirrut yelled. “You asked what we do and we told you. We answered your questions.”

“Then tell me about these tunnels. About these dissidents that the temple believes are more valuable than their rightful rulers.”

“You. You are scum,” Baze said, scowling at the man. “We'll tell you nothing. There is nothing you can do to change that.”

“So you do not deny the existence of these tunnels? How very interesting.” He pointed toward one of the guards. “Begin.”

The guard picked up a knife and approached Baze. Chirrut struggled as the man slashed it across his chest, making Baze grunt but otherwise not react. He hissed as it's point was driven through his right thigh before being embedded in his left forearm. Baze was shaking as the guard brought the knife to his face, slicing along his cheek before drawing the blade around his left eye.

“Still nothing?” the man asked, studying Chirrut. “My, my, my. So resilient. And so little fun.” He waved his hand. “That'll be enough with guardian Malbus for the moment. Since apparently the sight of his suffering has little effect on guardian Imwe, let's try a different tactic. Is Galen around?” When the guard nodded, he smiled. “Bring him here. Have him bring his project as well.”

For several long moments, there was silence in the room. Chirrut refused to look away from Baze, trying to tell him silently that he was sorry, that he'd get him out of this. Baze remained impassive, left eye closed tight against the blood running into it, but he held his gaze.

When the door finally reopened, an aloof man with graying hair wandered in. If the sight before him bothered him, he hid it well. He walked over to the man, box in hand. “You needed me?”

“Yes. That little experiment of yours. I believe we have the perfect test subject.” He turned toward Chirrut, eyes bright and malicious. “Master Imwe, do you know much about kyber? About what it can be used for? It's a fascinating substance. Valuable, yes, but there is more to it than a monetary amount. It can be used for so many things. The Jedi were shortsighted to only allow it in their worship. Treated in the right way, it can be used as the most impressive of weapons. If prepared just so, it can be a powerful explosive. We recently discovered that it can be focused into a rather intense beam, though it remains highly unstable. No matter. You, my dear guardian, will be instrumental in helping us tests it's usage. Galen, if you would.”

Chirrut cursed at him as the man called Galen moved forward and placed objects around him. Baze pulled on his chains, wincing as his leg struggled to take his weight.

“You can still stop this Malbus, if you'll only tell us what we want.”

“The tunnels no longer exist!” he yelled, pulling harder. “They did a year ago, but no longer. They've caved in, been sealed off. They are little more than tombs now, forgotten. The entrance is beneath the oldest part of the temple.”

“We're well aware of that entrance. That bit of information will gain you nothing.”

“Then why are you doing this, if you already know?”

“Because you are lying. There is more than one way in and I'm certain that those ways are still very active. No, the point of this was never to get information from you. You two are merely pawns in a much larger game. I do enjoy seeing you suffer and this gives me great pleasure.”

Chirrut tried to remain facing Baze, but found his head being forced down toward a bowl placed below him. Galen was showing the guard, now wearing a metal helmet, what to do. He started to feel the first lick of fear, doing his best to push it away. Kindling was placed in the bowl and a vial of white powder was poured on top of it. Galen handed the guard another vial. “Drop this into the fire as it catches.” He stepped back, nodding toward the official.

The man smiled, serene as he stood up. “Light it.”

Chirrut struggled against the guards grip as he dropped a burning stick into the kindling. It caught, fizzing and sparking as the flames grew, becoming a startling blue light. He tried to close his eyes, unable to as another guard forced them open, fingers digging in tight against his lids. He fought, yelling as the other vial was poured over the flames, creating a bright flash as the powder ignited and flared out.

For a moment, the room was filled with a flash of light, temporarily blinding those within. Chirrut thought at first that that was going to be the only outcome, until the burning started. At first, he thought it was from the heat of the fire, being in such close proximity to it, until he realized he could feel the flames near his chin and they were cool. Gradually, the burning sensation became more like frostbite, an ache that built up until it was almost intolerable. He threw his head back, nearly choking himself on the board around his neck. He was shaking and sweating, unable to see as his eyes felt as if they were burning out of his head.

He started to scream.

He distantly heard Baze yelling though he could not understand the words. He was shaking, body seizing up as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He came awake as he hit the ground. He knew he much have been released from his restraints, no longer a threat; indeed, he could barely move a finger let alone offer a fight. He heard the man named Galen arguing with the official, hearing the name Orson thrown out there. He flinched when he felt someone grab him, crying out as he was kicked in the head. He moaned as a bright light stabbed through his head and he struggled to cover his ravaged eyes. He heard laughter as he felt gentle hands try and gather him up, drifting off again as he heard Baze whisper to him that they needed to run. He thought he heard Baze crying but he felt he must be mistaken. As he lost consciousness again, he told himself that Baze never cried in situations like this. He only cried in private, when Chirrut could comfort him. He must be mistaken unless things were really that bad. He'd kill anyone that hurt his love to that degree. The Empire would pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, our guardians join the story. They will play a bigger role in part two, which starts after chapter 14.
> 
> This story is going to slowly move forward after part one is over. I know the plot, now I just need to get the words down. Also, more characters will start making appearances. Much like wrangling cats, I'll try to keep everyone on the needed path.
> 
> Thanks for sticking through on this long voyage. We're heading into dark tides soon. If updates start taking to long, just yell at me to write more.


	12. Chirrut, chapter 12

Chirrut woke up to the sound of movement. Groaning softly, he sat up and stretched, feeling only slightly dizzy. “Where are you going?”

“You're supposed to be resting,” Baze chided, stopping what he was doing and limping toward the bed. His leg often pained him in the cold, and as Jedha's winter approached, he suffered more and more. They had only escaped the month before and were still struggling to recover.

Chirrut reached for his hand as he sat next to him on the blanket. “You were just going to leave me?”

“There's a caravan leaving the gates tonight. The others were planning to hit it.”

“I want to go along.”

“Chirrut, no.” Baze stood up and moved away from him. Chirrut turned his head, trying to track him. “It's too dangerous. Besides, you're sick. You need to rest.”

“So do you. If you're doing this, I'm following. It's all or nothing.”

Baze sighed. “Fine. Get your boots on. We need to get going.”

“You finished packing?”

“Just the blankets left.”

“Then let's go.”

As they moved through the silent streets, blending into the shadows; they were careful to avoid the patrols that moved around the city. Their knowledge of the city was extensive; they had put it to use many times since escaping to stay out of sight, melting onto walls and alleys in order to escape detection. As they neared the western wall, they met up with the other few remaining guardians.

“Chirrut, I didn't expect you to be here.”

Chirrut smiled and leaned heavily on his staff. “I figured you'd need a lookout.”

Beside him, Baze snorted as he tried to hold in his laugh while the rest groaned.

“What are we hitting tonight?” Kaya asked softly, moving closer to Chirrut's right side. He reached out to hug her, breathing in the clean scent of her clothes. Kaya had been a disciple and along with her sister took in the orphans of the city. She often joined them on raids and the others had silently sworn to protect her at all costs.

“Shipment of food came in today. They're taking it to their outpost in the desert.”

“Breaking their own curfew,” someone spat from the back of the group. “Hypocrites.”

“It's the Empire. Their motto should be 'do as I say, not as I do, under the pain of death.' It's not surprising.”

“Time to move,” their leader called. “Kaya, you and Chirrut stay with the cart once we get in place. Baze, you and Tel will provide cover. The rest, make sure no one is left.”

They scattered quickly, Kaya and Chirrut following Baze and Tel into the darkness. Kaya held on tight to his arm, under the guise of guiding him through the dark, but in reality she clung to him for comfort. It did not take them long to reach their destination, though settling into place took time. The guards seemed to know something was in the works; they were on alert, patrolling the area in large numbers. Baze pointed toward an alcove for Kaya and Chirrut to wait in; they squeezed in, Kaya watching as Baze and Tel disappeared into the night. It wasn't long before the call for the driver went out.

Kaya touched Chirrut's arm as one of their fellow guardians stepped out of the shadows, dressed in the worn leathers most mule cart drivers favored for long hauls through the cold and barren sands. He swung up into the cart, gathering the reins as the guards accompanying the delivery mounted their horses. They moved out, Kaya pulling Chirrut along. He could hear the wheels squeaking as it moved, as well as the snorts of the horses. Out of sight of the compound, a few blocks away from the wall, Chirrut suddenly pulled Kaya into a doorway. “Wait,” he whispered into her ear.

He had heard the sounds of the guardian's weapons being drawn. In the quiet of the night, they had seemed louder than normal to him, the scrape of steel on leather. Kaya clearly had not heard it, as she leaned closer to him, trying to ask what was wrong. He shook his head and covered her mouth, waiting.

The first guardian leaped out of the dark and onto the rear horse, sword slicing across the Imperial's throat before he could make a sound. His horse cried out and sidestepped, shying away as the body was dumped onto the ground. With a shout, the other guards drew their guns, ready to fire, for little good. The guardian's had little to lose and much to gain with the attack, which allowed them to be ruthless. They made quick work of the Imperials, pausing only to gather their weapons and mount their horses. Kaya and Chirrut hurried toward the cart, jumping into the back as their friend whipped the mules into a gallop. The laden cart bounced down the street, creating an awful racket, but at this point they were no longer trying for stealth.

“Which path?” Chirrut yelled, as from behind him he heard the first shot. Baze and Tel were on a roof somewhere providing them with the cover they needed.

“Wallen! There's a storage area there. We'll unload and move what we can.”

Chirrut gritted his teeth as they flew around a corner, bouncing over a particularly deep rut in the ground.

“There!” Kaya called out. “I see a light.”

The cart slowed as they passed into cover, mules breathing hard. Chirrut heard the doors slam shut behind him and sighed as they were barred.

“Chirrut, see if you can keep them quiet,” the guardian called out.

“Baze was the one the temple animals liked, not me.”

“Well Baze isn't here yet so it's your job.”

Chirrut stumbled toward the front of the wagon, reaching out to pat the mule's noses, making soothing noises as he did. They were agitated, unused to the frenzy that they had been forced into, but thankfully they were staying pretty quiet. He startled as a third set of footsteps approached him, tossing something at his feet.

“There's a water bucket in the corner. Here's some hay.”

Chirrut nodded and went back to rubbing the right mule's nose, listening to the snuffling sounds as the other one started to eat. He listened as they unloaded the wagon, moving the crates farther into the shed.

“Door still safe?”

“I'm not the one that'll betray you, but yeah, it's safe. Kesso should be below, he'll help with moving this.”

“What do you want as payment?”

“Those mules are pretty nice. No distinctive markings. Let me keep them and we'll call us even for three more jobs.”

“My friend, you have our thanks.”

“My family supported the temple for generations. This is the least I can do.”

“May the Force of others be with you. Chirrut. Kaya. Let's go.”

Kaya caught Chirrut's arm and pulled him down the stairs hidden in the floor of a stall. He both heard and felt the door close behind them, as up ahead the other guardian conferred with a man.

Kaya leaned in close. “What do you think will happen to the wagon? It's pretty recognizable.”

“Was it? I couldn't see.” He laughed softly as she hit his arm. “Probably become firewood.”

“And the horses?”

“Sold to the partisans in the desert,” their friend said, returning. “Come on. We can't linger.”

“The boxes?”

“Kesso and his friends are getting them now. They'll be divided up by morning. You and Kili will get your share once she's back.”

With the adrenaline wearing off, Chirrut found himself flagging. He stumbled along behind Kaya, staff dragging on the ground. He lost track of where they were, allowing Kaya to push him down onto an old pallet set up along the wall. Gradually he heard the voices of the returning raiders; he listened for the one voice he desperately needed to hear.

He was giving up hope when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, followed by a grunt as a large body lowered itself to sit next to him. With a sigh, he leaned in and rested his head on Baze's shoulder. He smiled as he felt Baze kiss his forehead, leaning in closer. It wasn't long before they were asleep where they were sitting, curled up together as around them the sounds of resistance carried on.

* * *

They were never found out. The raid led to stricter curfews and more crack downs in the old city. Five more guardians disappeared in the weeks that followed; none of them returned, unlike Baze and Chirrut. Their wounds healed as well as could be expected, though Baze would bare the scars on his face and the limp for the rest of his life. Chirrut was glad when his eyes healed enough to forgo the bandages, though he found himself sensitive to bright lights. Baze had grown quieter than normal when he removed them for the final time.

“What do they look like?” Chirrut asked, uncomfortable with the linger silence.

“Like the sky on an icy day,” Baze had said, brushing softly at his cheek. “Like the glow of kyber in the presence of the faithful.”

Chirrut hadn't known how to respond. He had merely leaned forward, kissing the scar next to Baze's eye.

“All is as the Force wills it, my love,” he finally settled for, pulling Baze close. “I guess you can just worship me from this point on.”

They continued to ghost the market areas, Chirrut panhandling for money while Baze lurked in the shadows watching over him. They had the ability to disappear at a moments notice, making use of that talent more than once. They had set up near an archway leading toward the stairs down the cliff one evening, Chirrut settled onto a stoop, calling out to passing people when suddenly he stopped. He tilted his head, listening for the sound that he never should have been able to hear. Behind him, tucked deep into a dark corner, Baze stiffened, recognizing the particular angle of his head. Chirrut fell silent as he listened, pinpointing what he was seeking.

“The strongest stars have hearts of kyber,” he called out.

He heard a set of footsteps slow and stop, gradually starting again as they came toward him. He was aware of a vague shadow pausing before him as it studied him.

“Yes, I was talking to you. Not many walk through Jedha wearing kyber anymore.”

“How did you know I was wearing kyber? Did your friend there tell you?”

Chirrut grinned at the young woman, liking her in an instant. “Ah, so you can see him. Not many can. My name is Chirrut, my young friend. What is your name?”

The woman laughed, crossing her arms before him. He could hear the sword belt around her waist creak as she shifted her weight. She was more interesting than he originally thought. “And why should I tell you that?”

“Because I'm an innocent blind beggar. Why would you not trust me?” He grinned as he heard Baze snort behind him, nodding his head. “Enemies of the Empire should stick together in these trying times, would you not agree?”

The woman mulled over his words. Though he could not see her smile, he could feel it. “I'm Jyn. And it's not wise to state your true intentions in this day and age.”

“Nor is wise to go about armed when it is illegal for citizens to carry weapons,” Chirrut replied shrewdly.

“Then explain your friend back there.”

“Baze fears no one. Well, Jyn, how may we assist you?”

“What makes you think I'm here for you?”

“I have seen you, or rather heard you, every time we've been out begging this week. Weird coincidence if you ask me.”

Jyn laughed and shook her head. “I've heard of you two. The only guardians to escape custody. The underground talks about you often. I'd like to talk with you in private. I think you're just what my friends and I need. Do you know the Kyber Den?”

“We do,” Chirrut said.

“Meet me there tonight at sunset. I'll explain everything.”

Chirrut nodded as she hurried off. He turned partially toward Baze, frowning as he did. “Think we can trust her?”

“You gave her our names. It's not like we have a choice now.”

Chirrut hummed, turning back to face the street again. He pushed the bowl farther out, calling out as he did. “May the Force of others be with you.”


	13. Baze, chapter 13

It's not that Baze had started out mistrustful—on the contrary, as a young man he had been the first to help, regardless of what was needed. He had often skipped meals, choosing to give his food to beggars or children; a good sob story, or even just a plea for help would often have him carrying a pilgrims gear far into the desert or down the cliffs. His elders in the guardians had said that his one fault was in his too large heart, that he would have made a better monk. It was only the fact that the inactivity (and a limited access to Chirrut) as a monk would have driven him crazy.

He looked the part of a guard. His large presence often stopped would-be thieves in their tracks. He gained a prowess with weapons that had terrified more adventurous thieves and marauders. Chirrut had often teased him about his murder stare, poking at his cheeks as he struggled not to blush.

Baze missed the old days, the quiet steady days of work and worship. He hated the Empire and all that it had and continued to take from him. He stood silently behind Chirrut as he begged on the steps, bowl placed just at the edge of his staffs range. He held himself still in the shadows, watching people move about them as if they didn't exist. Normally, during the winter festival, it was considered an ill omen to neglect a guardian. The monks would often be busy in the temple, leading prayers, visiting patrons unable to leave their homes, chanting and singing long into the night; the guardians were their escorts, mere shadows as they flitted about their business. They would kindly accept warmed ciders and teas, a passing snack, a small offering. They lived to serve those of the temple and as such were as revered as the monks.

Now, the monks were few in numbers, locked out of the only home they had ever known, their faith striped away. Many had died alone in the streets—the Empire had made it illegal to help them. Baze scoffed at this showing of support for an ancient religion. It is a farce, a game on their part. He wondered if they were doing it merely to target those who still had faith. Baze feared little; he had lost all reminders of his faith and trust, except for one.

Before him, Chirrut rolled his head back on his neck, scowling at the archway over them. “I can feel you glaring back there. You're scaring off the marks.”

Baze snorted and moved to crouch behind him. “You're a bigger fool than I thought, if you think we stand to gain anything more today. You've never made enough begging to even get a bowl of broth.”

Chirrut huffed and pushed him away. He sat brooding for a moment before sighing. “We should get moving.”

Baze ran his hand over the handle of the pistol on his belt. “Are you really going to met that woman?”

“I am.”

“And if I don't?”

Chirrut shrugged and stood up, feeling about with his staff before gathering the bowl and heading toward the edge of the square. “You know this is the right path. Everything is as the Force wills it.”

Baze snorted. “Then you go alone. Good luck.”

“Why would I need luck, I have you,” Chirrut called as he reached the corner and disappeared into the crowd. Baze closed his eyes, head dropping to rest on his chest. He didn't need to see his face to know that Chirrut was grinning as he walked away. Groaning, Baze climbed to his feet and followed. It was both his destiny and a curse to stay beside Chirrut. It was a fate he openly embraced.

* * *

The Kyber Den gave Baze a sense of dread as they approached it. He had caught up to Chirrut quickly, steering him away from the patrols that moved about and guiding him without incident. Chirrut had huffed that he was capable of arriving without help, though Baze noticed that he never once tried to shake off his arm. Now, standing in an alleyway across from the door, Baze tightened his grip. “Are you sure we can trust her?”

Chirrut nodded, though he too seemed hesitant. “The Force was clear about her. I sensed no danger.”

Baze sighed and pushed him forward. “I swear, if I have to fight to get us out....”

“Yes, yes, you can tell me you told me so if I'm wrong.”

The interior was packed with local merchants and layabouts. As they entered, the conversation dropped; several of the occupants turned to stare at them, muttering under their breath as Baze glared them down. Beside him, Chirrut fidgeted slightly, shoulders tense. Baze noticed the girl from before (Jyn, his brain supplied) sat near the back, waving them over. Baze carefully steered Chirrut through the crowd, settling him in a chair before angling his to face the room. “Is it wise for us to be meeting in such an open place?”

“Relax big guy. No one here will care. Half of these guys work for me, whether they realize it or not and the others are inconsequential.” She pushed a pitcher in their direction. “Have a drink.”

“We're fine,” Baze said, pushing it away.

“It's nonalcoholic,” Jyn said. “Don't trust me?”

“That remains to be seen.” He scowled at her grin. “What do you want?”

“Baze,” Chirrut warned. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Why have you sought us out? What was it you wished to discuss?”

Jyn played with her mug before glancing around. She leaned in close, voice low. “You are well aware of the fight going on between the partisans and the Empire, I'm sure. Well, the partisans are planning to hit the city itself soon. They're sending in spies to try and gain the monks help, as well as the guardians.”

Baze snorted. “It's useless. The monks will do nothing. Without their precious temple, they won't survive long. All of this is a mockery.”

Chirrut touched his arm. His head hung low, eyes dull. “Baze is right. They can talk to them all they want, but without their home the monks are essentially nothing.”

“Useless,” Baze muttered, watching the crowd around them growing slowly drunker.

“They will not help. And there are so few guardians left. Most hate the partisans as much as the Empire.”

Jyn was nodding. “I'm aware of that. I'm telling you this to keep you two out of it.” She hesitated. “How did you escape? No one has done it before, not in Jedha at least.”

“We were too injured to matter any longer,” Chirrut said, voice calm.

Jyn was shaking her head. “No, there has to be something else. What happened to you? There are rumors in the underground, stories that are used as warnings, but I'd like to hear the truth from you. If you'll share it.”

Baze glared at her. “And why do you care? So you can sell us out?”

“Baze,” Chirrut warned. He tried to tighten his grip on his arm, but Baze shook him off.

“You want our help, you've made that clear. Why?”

Jyn pulled something small from her pocket, rolling it over in her hand, unseen. “I can get you safely out of Jedha. I have a friend, someone connected to the rebellion that could use the wisdom of the guardians of the Whills. We need people we can trust.”

Chirrut was shaking his head. “No. We cannot leave. Jedha is our home.”

“Our home was the temple. Now? There's nothing left.” Baze leaned forward, eyes cold as he stared her down. “The partisans don't serve the rebellion that's waging war far out at sea.”

“They do not.” Jyn stilled her hand, holding her eyes steady with his. “Nor do I serve the partisans.”

Baze laughed, settling back in his chair. “Lies. I've seen you with them. I've watched you in the tunnels, coming and going. I've seen you with an Imperial clerk.”

“A spy. Just like I am.” She looked at her closed fist before dropping what she held on the table. It bounced once, sending out a soft ringing tune before settling on the wood.

Chirrut had perked up at the sound while Baze stared in shock. “That's....”

“A token from my friend. As proof of her words. She is calling in as many as she can from the shadows.” Jyn lowered her voice. “I plan to leave as soon as the season turns. Whether you join me is up to you, but I can promise you passage out if you wish. I won't force you to join our cause, but if the Empire succeeds in it's plans to create a weapon, we're all lost.”

“They are already testing it.”

She frowned at Baze's words. “How would you know?”

He nodded toward Chirrut. “You wondered how we escaped? He told you the truth. We were useless after they were done. We told them nothing that they wanted and so they decided—they used--” His hands tightened, fists pressing into the table. “I will not let Chirrut get hurt again.”

Jyn was pale, eyes never leaving his face. “Who were the ones running the test?”

“A man in white,” Chirrut said softly, trembling fingers tracing over the trinket Jyn had dropped. “Another, gray hair. One was cold, one aloof. Galen and Orson.”

Jyn's jaw clenched. “I know them. Are they still here? In Jedha?”

Baze shrugged, intrigued by her reaction. “Most likely. They never thought we'd make it as long as we did, so they let us go. They sent scouts, troops, to locate our—to find us, after. They wanted to see the long term results of their experiment. But as of yet, they've found nothing.” He grinned at her, face contorting into a dark expression. “And I'll make them regret that decision.”

“I suggest, if that is your plan, to leave this godforsaken place with me. Rumor has it that there is a large scale test in the works. If I had known that those two were here I'd have left before this.” Jyn had said the last part quiet enough that Baze knew he wasn't meant to hear it.

“Is this real?” Chirrut whispered, holding up the item. He looked desperate, sightless eyes wide as his fingers turned pale from his grip on it.

Jyn's face soften. “It is. You can keep it if you wish. It's the rebels symbol now. If, for whatever reason, you decide not to join us, it will mark you as a friend. It'll will let you find allies whatever happens.”

Baze watched Chirrut pull his hands toward his chest, eyes closed tight as he bowed his head over the golden starbird. He glanced toward Jyn, suddenly seeing just how young she was. He shifted in his seat, biting at his lip. “Where is your ship?”

“It'll be here soon. I can offer a safe place for now, show you what I know. Will you trust me?”

Baze couldn't answer. He refused to meet her eyes.

“In a day or two, when it arrives, I'll introduce you to the Captain. Until then, lay low. If you are still interested, meet me at Port's End on the lower level in two nights.” She tossed some coins on the table and stood up. “Stay safe in the meantime.”

Baze waited until she had left to nudge at Chirrut. He nodded, catching his meaning. They occupied the table, waiting until the crowd began to shift, swirling around them in high spirits, enjoying their temporary freedom bought at the expense of innocent blood. Baze took Chirrut's arm and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

* * *

Baze stood outside Port's End, tucked into the shadows. He watched as a patrol troop passed by, fighting the urge to rid the world of one more evil. It went against everything he stood for to let them go, but for now at least, he had more important matters to attend to. It had pained him to leave Chirrut behind. In fact, it had been nearly impossible. He had told Chirrut that while he did not agree with the rebels ideas, passage away from Jedha was in their best interest. They had fought; not for the first time, but this time had been their worst since their capture. Chirrut was against it. “Jedha is our home, we can't abandon it!” Baze had called him a dream-sick fool. “Maybe I am,” Chirrut retaliated. “But at least I still believe in something. At least I'm not running away.”

From within his hiding place, Baze tried to push away the rising fury. He didn't want to fight. Not with Chirrut, and especially for a group that cared little for those caught in a war they could not control. One way or another, he would do whatever it took to keep his love safe. If it meant angering him beyond words, beyond control, then so be it. Baze would hear this Captain out and decide from there.

Port's End, like most lower level bars, specialized in serving the crew that came in off the ships docked far out in the harbor. Imperials rarely ventured in unless they were conducting raids. In his worn brown clothes, Baze blended in as he stood inside the door, searching. He spotted a familiar figure near the back, nodding when she noticed him and smiled.

“So you actually came. I must say, I'm a bit surprised.” Jyn gestured him toward the corner and a private booth within which sat a young man, dark hair messy from where he had been running his fingers through it. “This is the guardian I was telling you about,” Jyn said, settling in to the left of the man. “Baze, meet Cassian, our Captain.”

Cassian nodded to him, leaning back against the wall. “I've heard about what happened to the order. I am truly sorry. It seems as if the rebellion did not make it here in time.”

“Spare me your lies,” he growled. “Your little rebellion cares nothing about Jedha and you know it. I don't want to hear false platitudes. I was told we could seek passage out on your ship. I want to know the cost.”

Cassian sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “No cost. While we would like your help and knowledge of both what the Empire has been up to here and your fighting techniques, I will demand nothing. I can drop you and your companion off on our way. I would only ask that you assist us at sea until then.”

Jyn was nodding. “We're currently short a few crew members, so there's plenty of room. And we could use your help.”

“I should kill you just like I've hunted down the Imperial dogs that hound our city. You are no better, bringing nothing but trouble in your wake.”

Cassian's face hardened. “Seems to me,” he said, voice cold, “that your guardians are just as bad.”

Baze shrugged. “We defend our own.”

“And what of your friend?” Jyn asked, calculating her words with care. “He's sick, isn't he? He still hasn't recovered fully from what was done to him, has he? How much food do you two have access to? How long will it be before you're found? We can help.”

“And why should you care?”

Jyn drew herself up, squaring her shoulders. “Because I wish to make the man that caused his pain pay for what he's done. I wish to see him stopped, no matter what it takes.”

Baze narrowed his eyes. “And what is he to you? These men and this weapon you speak of.”

“One of those men clearly has no regard for human life and needs to be stopped. He manipulates and uses people until he has no use for them. The other used to be my father. I will see him die, by my own hand if possible. I will not let their plan go any further.”

Baze scoffed. “You will die yourself. This, this is bigger than all of us.”

“Then I will die knowing that I helped the rebellion in its cause.”

“You will die a fool.”

“While that may be true,” Cassian said, holding up his hand to keep Jyn quiet, “we all must play our part. We can help you. Join us on our ship and whatever you decide we will honor. It would be a shame for the guardians to die out.”

“You don't believe. Why should you care?”

Cassian shrugged. “I have my own reasons for what I do.”

Baze sat in silence, studying them. He did not like what he saw but knew he had little choice. “If I trust you and you betray us, I will hunt you down. I will not be caught a second time.”

“You have by word,” Cassian promised.

“For what it's worth.”

“You are a very wise man.” Cassian pushed a key towards him. “I have a room rented for you. It will be easier to find you this way. Gather your friend and take him there. Jyn will have a map for you.”

Baze stared at the offered key. He felt as if he was signing his life away. He tried to tell himself that it was all to keep Chirrut safe.

He slowly reached for it, eyes closing as he picked it up. Jedha was dying. He refused to go with it.


	14. Bodhi, chapter 14

As the week wore on, Bodhi found it harder and harder to avoid the revelers that filled the narrow lanes. While normally a time for reflection and family visits, the lack of a curfew and a desecrated temple left the citizens with too much time on their hands and energy to burn. He had seen Jyn once at a distance early on, but she had been gone before he could reach her. So he did his best to stay away from the most vocal of rebel sympathizers and avoid the troops that still patrolled the streets.

In short, he tried to disappear.

By evening on the third day, Bodhi retreated to his room early, trying to avoid Simon and his gang of friends. He climbed the stairs slowly, looking forward to the comfort of his tiny room when one of the serving girls approached him. “Master Rook,” she stammered, curtsying low. “A message for you.”

Thanking her, he took the letter with a frown. No one had ever written him in all his time in Jedha. He cracked the seal, holding it close to the lantern ensconced in the wall, and nearly choked. He knew the writing. Tucking it deep in his pocket, he made his way back down the stairs and toward the door.

“Well well well. Looks like Rook finally decides to join in the fun. Where you going, Rook?”

He closed his eyes before turning toward Simon with a small smile. “To see my sister, actually. She's taking her youngest to the shrine near the cliffs to ask for a blessing for his first year.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Boring. Go have some fun for once. Gods, you're such a prude.”

Bodhi shrugged and stepped out into the cold air. If only he really knew.

It didn't take him long to reach the tavern set above the main road. According to the note, he was to order a flagon of ale and take it to the third room on the fourth floor. He squeezed up the bar and handed over his coin; he was tempted to down it right there but knew better than to deviate at this point. He pushed past the group singing on the stairs, following the curved stones up until he found the proper landing, offset into the remains of the old wall. He knocked on the door, thrusting the drink towards Jyn once it was opened.

“You are either very stupid or very desperate,” he told her as he stepped inside.

“Both. You've been impossible to get alone since this whole thing started.” She pulled him forward for a kiss before shoving him towards the bed and the waiting Cassian.

He stumbled into him, catching himself on his outstretched arms. “Look, I've missed you too, but can we try and be a bit gentler?”

“Bodhi,” Cassian admonished. “It's been a very long time since we've seen each other and even longer since the three of us have been in the same place. So shut up and put your mouth to work in other ways.”

“Why do I put up with you two?” He shivered as Jyn came up behind him and pulled on his jacket. “Can we at least get caught up first?”

“Nope.” Jyn kissed the back of his neck. “No talk. That comes later. For now, it's been entirely too long since we had you at our mercy and you owe us for that.”

“Need I remind you,” he huffed as Cassian pulled at his trousers. “Need I remind you that that's entirely your fault. Who left me in this awful position for so long? Why I do believe it was Cassian—” His words were cut off by Cassian surging up for a deep kiss.

Jyn pulled him back. “Clothes off and mouth shut.” Bodhi rolled his eyes but complied, tossing his cloths to the side before pointing at Cassian. Jyn smirked. “He'll get there in a moment if he knows what's good for him. Won't he?”

The look in Cassian's eye made Bodhi shake. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bodhi was dimly aware of Cassian brushing the hair from his face. He struggled to open his eyes, mouth stretched wide around Cassian's cock as Jyn thrust the glass dildo she had acquired into him without slowing. He had sputtered when he had first seen it, eyes wide. “I have my sources,” had been her response when he had asked where she gotten it. Now, he found himself gagging around Cassian's length, tears slowly leaking from his eyes. He had lost track of time, knowing only that it was late and he had been out far longer than he normally would have been.

“Think he's had enough?” Cassian asked Jyn, tracing his swollen lips.

“Probably, but have you?”

Cassian snorted. “No, but I think our good boy here deserves a break.” He carefully pulled Bodhi away, soothing him when he whimpered, too far gone to fight. He waited until Jyn pulled out, gently laying him on his side before reaching for her. “Need a hand?”

“I'm good.”

Cassian shrugged and curled up behind Bodhi, rubbing himself off between his legs. As he came, he kissed the back of his head, holding him tight against his chest.

Bodhi was struggling to stay awake, the quiet voices around him discussing upcoming plans. He dozed off, waking for a moment when Jyn settled next to him and pulled his face close to her breast. He groaned when, what felt like mere moments later, he heard the wooden shutter open across the room, eyes opening to find the sun had risen. Jyn, the only one dressed, was leaning against the thick stone sill, following some kind of movement in the street below. Behind him, Cassian was reading a document.

“Now that you've had your fun, are either of you willing to talk to me?” he croaked, clearing his throat before sitting up.

“The less you know the better,” Cassian said. He rolled forward to kiss him on the back before climbing to his feet.

“You are both horrible people.” Bodhi glanced around for his clothes, sighing when he realized he would have to move to get them. “Anyway, thank you for the sex, but I'd best get going if I don't want to appear suspicious.”

“Bodhi, wait.” Jyn closed the shutter and turned to face him. “Have they been searching your room?”

“Daily since I got here. Not that they'll find anything.”

She and Cassian exchanged looks.

“What?” Bodhi asked, exasperated.

“I don't think he should go back. I think we should leave now, slip out while their attention is on the citizens.”

Cassian was shaking his head. “Jyn, I agree that something is about to happen, but we can't risk losing an inside source.”

Bodhi laughed. “Whatever you two are talking about, it doesn't matter. I'm fine where I am. My superiors hate me, but there is nothing new in that. They have yet to suspect me. I'll be fine.”

Cassian nodded. “Jyn's just being overly cautious.”

She was shaking her head. “Something is coming. The partisans are talking about it. And you know what those guardians said. Krennic and Galen are nearby. They've been inside the city proper a few times. Is it really worth the risk?”

“Yes,” Bodhi answered. He pulled on his clothes, offering a bland smile for Jyn. “We need as many people close to the source as we can get. I'm good at what I do. Now, I'd best get back. It's later than I intended and I need to stop by the public baths first.”

He kissed them goodbye, trying to ignore the concerned glint in Cassian's eye. He failed to notice the man watching him as he left the building.

* * *

On the fifth night, the clerks found their evening meal disturbed by loud shouts from outside. “Bloody hell, what's going on out there?” old Jenkins asked, glowering at the door.

“There's a group of masked citizens moving toward the waterway,” someone called, peering out through a window. “They appear to be armed. I think they mean to burn the ships!”

“I knew this was a bad idea. Those blasted heathens don't understand that they've lost.”

“This just shows the need for the Empire, to bring order to the world.”

“Don't worry. The troops will take care of it. Swords are no match for guns and cannons.”

Bodhi listened to the talk rising up around him, a sick feeling growing in his stomach. He picked at his food, finally giving up and heading for his room. He was wondering how best to warn Jyn and Cassian, if it was even possible. His thoughts preoccupied him enough that he failed to notice that his door was unlocked.

He froze as he came face to face with a grim looking Cassian, who rushed forward to softly close his door. “What are you—” His words were cut short by Cassian's hand covering his mouth with enough force to push him back.

“You need to be as quiet as possible,” Cassian breathed into his ear. “We don't have much time. They're coming for you. We need to escape. Gather only what's essential.”

Bodhi drew in a breath as Cassian released him. “Are you sure?”

Cassian's eyes were dark, worry creating lines across his forehead. “Very. Jyn was right, someone planted something about you. They're planning to take you in for questioning.”

Bodhi shuddered, glancing around his room. “There's nothing important here. At least, nothing I'll miss too much.”

“Good. Let's go.” Cassian moved toward the window, cursing as a loud knock sounded on the door below. “It's too late. Is there another way out? Some way that we won't be seen?”

“The roof?” Bodhi suggested. “There's an access way in the hall, from when this used to be an attic.” He pulled him toward the door, listening carefully before easing the door open. He pointed toward a faint line in the roof, the hinge and latch almost hidden from sight. Cassian nodded and reached up, fumbling with the mechanism. Bodhi nervously listened to the sounds below, hearing the guards entering the house asking for him. Someone pointed them toward the stairs. He turned back to find Cassian waving him over. He offered a hand, hoisting Bodhi up. He tried to stay as silent as he could, pulling himself through the gap and onto the slippery tiles. He reached down and caught Cassian's hand, pulling him up.

“Now what?” he frantically whispered.

Cassian replaced the panel before glancing around. He pointed over the roof. “Go. Get to the gutter. We'll need to jump to the next one.”

Bodhi looked at him in horror but scrambled forward. He reached the far side, mind blank as he looked at the gap he needed to clear.

Cassian gripped his shoulder. “You can do it. Just jump, don't think about. If we get separated, get to the harbor. There a skiff waiting. Jyn should be with it. Don't wait for me.”

Bodhi shook his head.

Cassian grabbed him roughly. “That is an order. Now jump! I don't plan on leaving you behind but you will do as I say.”

Drawing in a deep breath, Bodhi carefully stood up. He gathered himself and pushed off as hard as he could. He thought for sure he was going to miss, gasping as his feet hit the flat roof across the way, Cassian landing right behind him. He had no time to recover as Cassian grabbed his hand and pulled him swiftly forward, ducking around the laundry hanging on a stand.

“He's escaped! Search the alleyways and the roofs!”

“Damn. Faster Bodhi!” Cassian put on a burst of speed, pulling him along toward the next roof, leaping without looking. They raced across the block like that before coming to dead end. Cassian frantically pointed toward a drain pipe, grabbing on and climbing as fast as he could. Bodhi followed, arms shaking as he tried not to slip. Cassian caught him toward the bottom, kissing him before dragging him toward the road.

Around them were shouts from the angry mob, torches crackling in the air as they stormed toward the water. Cassian kept a tight grip on Bodhi's arm; he was sure that he would have bruises the next day, if they managed to survive this. Cassian dodged through the crowd, elbowing those that got in his way. Bodhi was struggling to catch his breath, ducking his head when he saw a guard pushing through the people coming toward them. “Cass—!” Cassian glanced back before pulling them to the right. They escaped the crowd and jumped down from a retaining wall, racing across the sand. Up ahead, Bodhi could see a boat pushing off from the dock, a figure standing on it's bow pointing toward them.

“Go!” Cassian screamed as shouts started following them. Bodhi ran for his life, fearing that at any second hands would grab him and pull him back. They scrambled up onto the dock and raced for the end, not pausing before leaping for the skiff pulling swiftly away.

Bodhi hit hard, rolling across the wood as the wind was knocked out of him. Beside him, Cassian jumped to his feet, yelling orders to the men rowing. Jyn grabbed one of the oars to help, tossing Cassian a new type of rifle favored by the partisans. He gave it a quick once over before aiming and firing. He stumbled back, face surprised at the kick. Behind them, one of the guards screamed and collapsed, blood pouring from his chest. They had pulled far enough out to sea that they were unable to follow; they fired upon them, inferiors weapons missing as the rebels rowed as fast as they could. Bodhi closed his eyes, curled up on the boards as Cassian called out directions. It felt like seconds had passed when he felt Jyn grab his arm and point him toward the rope ladder. It was with a sigh of relief that he scrambled atop the Rogue and turned back toward Jedha. He was in shock, watching as the ships in the harbor were set alight.

Cassian pulled himself over the railing, shouting out orders to the crew. Sails were unfurled, seeking to catch the winds coming off the cliffs as the crew raced about. Bodhi was shaking, backing away from the horror when rough hands grabbed his neck.

“An Imperial! I'll kill him!”

Choking, Bodhi fought as best he could, struggling as his feet were lifted off the ground. He heard Cassian roaring something, as closer by he heard a man yell “Baze! No!”

He was roughly pulled away and bundled behind Jyn as Cassian stormed up. “He is not your enemy!” Cassian yelled. “He belongs to me! He is my man and as such you will not hurt him! I can and will throw you overboard if you cannot behave.”

Rubbing at his neck, Bodhi watched as the large man—Baze—was pulled back by a smaller man in guardians robes. The smaller man was saying something to him, frantic words too quiet to overhear. Baze was breathing hard, hands clenched as he tried to shake off the other man. Whatever he planned to next do was lost as a loud clap of thunder came from behind them, the rolling boom stilling everyone on board. They watched in horror as the great stone structure of the temple was launched into the air in a wash of fire and smoke. Baze froze, eyes wide as the rocks, once home to the faithful, rained down on the city and harbor below. The fight left him and he sagged back against the smaller man, a sob caught in his throat.

Bodhi recognized him then, as the guardians he had seen being arrested. He felt their loss as keenly as if it was his own.

“Baze. What is it? What happened?”

Baze shook his head, leaning closer to his companion. “It's gone. All of it.”

“All of it?” The smaller man trembled, right hand gripping tight to a staff. It was then, in the light growing from the fires behind them, that Bodhi realized he was the blind monk from the square.

“Yes Chirrut. All of it.”

Right then, their sails caught the wind and they pulled away swiftly, leaving the destruction of the Holy City far behind them. The two guardians seemed to pull in towards themselves, arms wrapped around one another.

“Is there still going to be a problem?” Cassian asked. Chirrut minutely shook his head, holding Baze tight. Cassian nodded his head and called out, “full speed! The Rogue is fast. Let's make use of that. We need as much distance as we can gain. They'll start following us as soon as they can. We need to not be found.”

“Where to, captain?” Melshi asked, shock written on his face.

“Takodana. We need to gain supplies and search out allies. That plan won't change yet.”

“Aye sir.”

Cassian turned to Bodhi where he was still huddled against Jyn. “Looks like your cover's blown. Ready for you next adventure?”

Bodhi didn't know how to answer. He merely closed his eyes as the ship cut through the swell and headed into the open sea. There was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those still reading, thank you for everything. With this chapter, what I've been referring to as part one has ended. From this point on, continuing chapters will have no regular posting schedules, as part two is still a work in progress. I promise that it will be finished eventually.
> 
> Thank you all and hope to see you again soon. May the seas be kind for us all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy and welcome. This story grew out of research into the golden age of piracy and has become something far larger than I expected (like usual). I've been writing it in parts, with the first part being mostly completed and the second part outlined. After the first part of fully posted, scheduled updates will be erratic.
> 
> For those looking for certain characters, Chirrut and Baze will appear starting in chapter 11; Han, Luke, and the gang somewhere around 15 or 16.
> 
> I will try and include additional tags at the start of each chapter if something major is about to happen. For now, chapters will go up twice a week, Fridays and Tuesdays. Happy sailing and thanks for reading.


End file.
